A Toy with Sadness
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: modern AU. Merlin has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed? Slash, possessive-jealous!Arthur, non-con/dub-con. (More warnings inside)
1. Prologue

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern AU. Merlin has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Word count for this chapter: **around 1000

**AN:** This is another adaptation of a manga. This time I chose "A toy with sadness" by CJ Michalski (one of my favourite mangakas). As this manga is longer, this will have six chapters more. I have already written them, but it will take me some days in between postings because I have to edit them. Also, a warning for all who have read the manga, I have changed things a little in the last chapters so that it would have a happier ending (I'm sorry if you don't like my changes). Of course, all credit goes to the mangaka and the creators of BBC Merlin. I've drawn the picture that accompanies this fic too. It's based on one of the covers of the manga and you can find it on my deviantart page (I have the same name there). Finally, English isn't my mother tongue and this is unbeta'd, so any mistake is my own (if you point them to me, I will correct them!).

Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Prologue**

The Pendragon family lived in a big mansion in the centre of the city of Camelot. They were a very rich family, Uther Pendragon being the boss of the biggest enterprise in all Albion. However, he wasn't a happy man. His wife died in childbirth and he barely saw his only son, Arthur. That's why Uther bought him all kind of things in an attempt to compensate for his absence, but it didn't seem enough. So he decided to 'buy' his son a playmate from a poor family.

The first time Merlin saw the Pendragon mansion he was nine and he was really impressed. From the luscious gardens to the high towers, it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, but that wasn't difficult since he had lived till then with his large family in a little house that would fit in the hall of the mansion.

"Wow, such a big house", he muttered. "I didn't know there were such huge houses in the centre of Camelot. It's like a castle."

At the moment, Merlin was following Aredian, one of the Pendragons' most trusted servants, through the endless corridors of the mansion and he couldn't help looking at everything with reverence. Aredian was even going to introduce him to his new friend, Arthur, the son of the master.

"Stop messing around, boy, and hurry up. The young master is waiting", reprimanded Aredian, his creepy blue eyes glaring at him and Merlin complied without protest.

The servant stopped in front of one of the huge doors and knocked three times. "Master Arthur", he said, "I have brought him with me." And with that he opened the door and stepped aside so that Merlin could see the room fully. It was enormous, like everything in that house, and there were lots of things everywhere. A king sized bed, a library full of books, a giant TV, a computer, a games console, a lot of balls and a great many toys were scattered all over the room. Merlin's eyes were wide open trying to take in every little detail of that amazing room at the same time.

Then he noticed that there was someone inside. Although the young boy must have been around the same age as him, he had a stronger constitution than his and there was something about him that clearly spoke of power and authority. He had sandy blond hair, blue piercing eyes and a mischievous smirk that made Merlin feel intimidated.

"I... I'm Merlin Emrys", stammered he. "Nice to meet you." His parents had told him that, as the family was going through a bad patch, he was going to live in the big mansion and work for the Pendragon family, so he had to be friends with their son, Arthur. Merlin, being an obedient child, wanted to make a good impression on his new friend for his family.

Arthur approached him as soon as Merlin entered his room and looked at him up and down with a calculating gaze. Not that there was much to look. Merlin was tall for his age, but he was also scrawny and his pale complexion was brought out by his dark hair and ocean blue eyes.

"So you are finally here", said Arthur as he lifted Merlin's chin with his hand and looked at his face more closely. "My new toy." His smirk grew wider.

Merlin might be poor and his family might need financial help, but he wasn't going to tolerate that. With a slap he moved Arthur's hand away from him and yelled "I AM NOT A TOY!" Arthur seemed to be shocked, his brows frowned in confusion. "I have come here to work!"

Suddenly Merlin felt a smack on the back of his head. "How dare you hit the young master, you little brat!?", was Aredian saying as he took Merlin by the hood of his jacket and started to drag him out. "I will throw this brat out immediately."

"No", begged Merlin. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't be sent home. His parents would be terribly disappointed and Merlin didn't know if they could feed him and all his brothers. He had to convince them to let him stay. "I'm really sorry!" But Aredian didn't loosen his grip. "Please, let me stay!"

"Wait a minute!", commanded Arthur and that made Aredian stop. Arthur was staring at Merlin with interest and a little smile appeared on his lips again. "He's interesting."

With that Aredian shoved Merlin away and he fell on the floor on his knees. It was the first time Arthur had found something or someone interesting and Aredian had to obey him.

"It would be difficult for him to find any other work because of his age", said Arthur looking down at Merlin with his arms crossed over his chest. "I will let him work here."

"Th... Thank you", stuttered Merlin gratefully. He had work now and he could really help his family.

"You are my toy", affirmed Arthur.

"What?", asked Merlin.

Merlin had a really large family. They used to be very happy, but after his father's little business had gone bankrupt, they didn't have enough to eat. As he was the older son of six boys, he was the only one that could do anything for them. It was his duty to help his family. He had to do this for them.

"Isn't that right?", pressed Arthur.

And Merlin had no other choice but to go along with it as his eyes filled with tears. "Y... Yes."

And thus, Merlin Emrys became a toy for Arthur, the only son of the rich Pendragon family.

-~oOo0oOo~-

I will post the first chapter in a couple of days.

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Toy with Sadness

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Word count for this chapter:** around 2400

**AN: **Thanks for all the followings, favourites and lovely reviews this fic has received! It really means a lot to me. Please, feel free to let me know any thoughts you have about this. Here you have the first chapter. There are more to come. It will probably take me a day or two to update the next one. Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Chapter 1.- A toy with sadness.**

Some years passed and Merlin Emrys grew up living in the Pendragon mansion as Arthur's playmate. That was supposed to be his job and, in return, Uther provided for him and his family. Merlin lived in a beautiful big house, he ate delicious food, he wore expensive clothes and he went to the best private schools along with Arthur.

Since their first meeting about eight years ago little had changed between them. Arthur was still the one in charge and he took advantage that Merlin needed to be there for his family to order him around.

"Merlin", shouted Arthur from the top of the staircase when Merlin entered the house. "What the hell took you so long?"

"A... Arthur", said Merlin surprised. Of course, Arthur would be waiting for him.

"Did you buy it?", asked Arthur displaying his trademark smirk. He was leaning on the staircase handrail waiting patiently for Merlin to get up the stairs.

"Yes", replied Merlin embarrassedly with the package in his hands.

"It must be shameful to wear your school uniform in that kind of shop", commented Arthur nonchalantly. But the truth was that it had been Arthur's idea to send him to that 'kind of shop' after school had finished, instead of coming back home together as they used to do.

"You're such a prat", grumbled Merlin. "Why did you have to send me there?"

"I'm sorry", apologised Arthur and Merlin was sure he wasn't sorry in the least. "Next time we'll go together", promised Arthur while putting an arm around Merlin's shoulders and he started to guide him towards his room.

"I... I didn't mean it that way...", declined Merlin. It was bad enough that Arthur wanted him to buy such things in that kind of shops. He didn't need Arthur there too.

"Okay", accepted Arthur. "Now come inside my room."

Without Merlin realizing it they were just outside Arthur's room, the same room where they had met all those years back. Everything might seem the same, but there was a big difference and that was how the game was played.

As soon as they went in, Arthur closed the door and sat in one of the sofas. Over the years Arthur had discarded a lot of the toys that took up almost all of the room. Now he still had a TV and a laptop, even a games console, but they were the most modern and the best in the market. He also had some balls and trophies since he loved sports. The big library was still there as well as the king sized bed. However, you couldn't step in a toy on the floor every few centimetres any more and the room had been redecorated to accommodate the tastes of a 17 years old Arthur.

"Strip", commanded Arthur confidently, what made Merlin blush uncontrollably. "What's there to be embarrassed about?"

"Erm... I...", said Merlin doubtfully, "I have other things to do. I'll leave this over here then." And with that Merlin left the package on a table and tried to make his escape.

"Whatever, strip", ordered Arthur again while making himself comfortable on the sofa as if he was going to see a show, but Merlin hadn't moved yet. "Do you want your uniform to be ripped again?", threatened Arthur.

That worked and Merlin started to strip in front of Arthur with a sigh, his cheeks completely red by then. He had learnt that it was better to obey Arthur willingly rather than doing it the hard way.

"Forget it", said Arthur suddenly. He stood up and went straight to Merlin.

"Arthur!", said Merlin surprised when Arthur took his thin wrist in one of his big hands. Merlin had hardly started to unlace the tie of his uniform when Arthur had lost his patience. He really wasn't good at waiting.

"I will strip them for you", whispered Arthur in Merlin's ear and the next second he was kissing him passionately and taking his jacket off. In no time Arthur had forced Merlin to open his mouth so he could slid his tongue inside, but that didn't seem to be enough.

"Stick your tongue out more...", said Arthur between pecks and licks, his hands everywhere. "I want to tangle it with mine."

And Merlin complied as Arthur directed him backwards towards the sofa where he had been sat a few minutes ago. By the time he flipped Merlin on it, Arthur had already released him of his tie and jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his trousers.

Arthur knelt opposite a sitting Merlin. He looked totally debauched, his face red, his eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen, his chest exposed and his trousers open. Arthur's hand squeezed Merlin's thigh very near his crotch.

"Spread your legs", requested Arthur curtly.

"No", begged Merlin. "Arthur, stop." But he knew it was in vain. Arthur had never stopped.

"You're so stubborn, Merlin." Arthur's hand had gone up and was now teasing one of Merlin's nipples. He drew back with a flinch, but Arthur got nearer to his face and whispered, "The harder you struggle, the more is going to hurt. Even your body knows it."

Arthur's hand descended once more and took his trousers and pants down with a swift movement. Merlin closed his eyes and just felt as Arthur opened his legs to reveal completely the already hard flesh of his cock. Merlin was embarrassed beyond words, but he couldn't avoid feeling that way every time Arthur kissed him or played with his body like that.

"You have such a disgusted look", commented Arthur, "but you have become so aroused just from kissing." It was clear that it pleased Arthur a lot to see Merlin coming undone by him.

"Ah!", panted Merlin. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he felt Arthur's mouth on him, enveloping him in a sweet warmth and it shamed him to feel so good in that moment.

"Please", thrashed and struggled Merlin. "Don't lick me there." But Arthur just continued sucking his length. "Why", Merlin's breath had become more erratic and his words were muffled. "Why... are you doing this...? I'm a boy..."

That was something that puzzled Merlin. Why doing this with another guy when most of the girls at school would be glad to oblige? Why him?

"Asking that question again", answered Arthur between licks. "Of course, it's because I feel like doing it." That was what Arthur always told him.

A few strokes more and Merlin felt like coming, but Arthur withdrew and began to flip him over.

"Turn your arse this way", asked Arthur.

Merlin knew what Arthur was going to do next. "Not there... Arthur!"

But it was too late. Arthur had turned him around and his arse was now exposed so Arthur could do with him whatever he wanted. And just because '_he felt like doing it_'.

Merlin took hold of one of the cushions on the sofa as Arthur licked his puckered hole and little by little he started to insert his tongue inside him and then a finger. Merlin wriggled while thinking that Arthur was just playing with his body. Gods, he had really become Arthur's toy, to do with him as he pleased.

A shudder ran up Merlin's spine when Arthur replaced his tongue with something bigger and harder. Merlin couldn't help moaning as he came. Arthur noticed it and he resumed stroking Merlin's cock through his orgasm.

"You came from just being entered?", wondered Arthur with a smile. "What a perverted body!"

Merlin was still trembling when Arthur started his thrusts.

"But I'm not finished yet." Arthur licked Merlin's cheek as he picked up the pace. "Besides, we still need to use that sex toy you brought earlier."

And Merlin understood that that was just the beginning. After all, Arthur was not one to get tired quickly.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Some hours later Merlin was walking unsteadily through the mansion's corridors daydreaming. His uniform was a complete mess. In the heat of the moment he hadn't noticed it, but some of his shirt's buttons were ripped off and now he had to sew them back. Well, at least the shirt wasn't torn.

He was so absorbed in his musings that he crashed against one of the housemaids when turning a corner. Unfortunately, the contents of the box she was carrying at the moment clattered to the ground and now it was full of... toys?

Merlin knelt and helped her to put them back inside the box that was now on the floor.

"I'm sorry", apologised Merlin. "I was daydreaming..."

"It's alright, Merlin", smiled the maid. She was a petite dark skinned cheerful girl by the name of Gwen. "I was being careless."

Merlin smiled back at her. She was always good with him. He took a toy car to leave it in the box and somehow it seemed familiar.

"This...", he said out loud. "I think I've seen this somewhere."

"Oh, these are Arthur's old toys", Gwen informed him. "They're broken and he's tired of them. I found the box a few days ago." The toys. So that's were they had disappeared to. "I was just about to dispose of them."

"Are you going to throw them away?", asked Merlin perplexed.

"Yes", answered Gwen. "They aren't needed any more. If we keep them, they'll be in the way."

"Ah, yeah. Of course. Children always get tired of their toys eventually", tried to comment Merlin with normalcy, but his smile had frozen in his face. "It's definitely... strange to keep them." It was logical that Arthur had got tired of them and had discarded them. It would be logical that one day Arthur would abandon him too.

Merlin couldn't continue helping Gwen. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe his time of being abandoned had arrived. And that made him feel terribly... sad. Without him noticing tears started to form in his eyes and slip from them.

"Merlin? What's it?", asked Gwen surprised as she tried to comfort him by stroking his shoulder.

"No... nothing... Nothing at all", replied Merlin wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. Gods, he was really crying over something like that... He felt like a toy that's already half broken and he couldn't stand it. He stood up quickly and ran to his room, leaving a shocked and worried Gwen behind still surrounded by old toys.

-~oOo0oOo~-

After his encounter with Gwen, Merlin locked himself up in his room and cried himself out. When he had calmed enough, he let the other servants know that he felt bad, he put on his pyjamas and went to bed early. He didn't really want to see anyone at the moment, not even poor Gwen who had to be troubled by his actions that evening.

It was already dark when Arthur entered Merlin's room without knocking and switched on the lights, what made Merlin groan and wake up. Arthur was also wearing his pyjamas and Merlin didn't doubt he would have had dinner by that time and would be ready to go to bed, but his presence there only could mean that Gwen must have told him about the incident.

"What's the matter with you?", asked Arthur shortly. "How have you got sick so suddenly?"

Merlin just sat up and tried to cover himself with the blankets.

"I'm sorry. I pushed you past your limit today." Arthur approached Merlin's bed and knelt beside him reposing his arms on the bed. "You came three times, even though I only came one", remembered Arthur with a smile. "And one of them was with the new toy..." Arthur's smile was gradually becoming his devious smirk.

"You don't have to apologize if you don't think you did anything wrong!", exclaimed Merlin in an attempt to divert the topic to something less embarrassing for him. He could already felt his cheeks getting hot, but he knew perfectly well it wasn't due to any sickness. "Besides", continued he, "you don't' have to apologize to someone like me." Merlin covered himself further and averted his eyes from Arthur. "I...", he had to say it, "I'm only your toy." And saying it aloud made him feel worst, like it was more true now than before.

"Huuuh?" Arthur acted as if he didn't know what Merlin was talking about. "My toy?"

"Didn't you say that yourself?" Arthur frowned. Merlin couldn't believe he had forgotten it. "That was what you said to me the first day we met!", almost shouted Merlin. Could it be that Arthur didn't see him like that? Could it be that those words didn't mean the same for him?

"Ah... Now that you mention it..." For a moment it seemed that Arthur was remembering it, but then, "Well said", and Arthur started to give him a noogie. "It seems that you understand your position."

Merlin struggled and when he finally was free of Arthur's antics, he turned around in his bed so that his back was to Arthur's blinding smile. "Whatever", he mumbled. "I'm just a toy." However, this time it didn't hurt to say it. Arthur had shown him with his actions that he hadn't really said those words seriously. And that was the utmost Merlin could ever hope for Arthur to do. After all, Arthur was a self-centred prat, so what he had just done to allay Merlin's anxiety was a great display of affection for him. But that wasn't the end of it.

"That's right", leered Arthur on Merlin's ear. "And don't forget it. You're gonna be my toy for life. My partner." And his tongue licked Merlin's neck from his collarbone to his jaw. "Hmm... I want to do it again." Arthur's hands sneaked under the blankets and tugged at Merlin's clothes.

"What?", asked a surprised Merlin. But, they had done it several times that same afternoon! "Hold on, hold on. I'm not feeling well...", claimed Merlin trying to stop Arthur, but to no avail.

"Drop the act, Merlin." Arthur's hands had already found his way to Merlin's cock. "It's written all over your face that you're faking it." And Merlin had to take Arthur's kisses once more while still thinking about Arthur's words. For life?

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Toy in a Box

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer: **All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter: **around 3400

**AN: **Thanks for al your followings, favourites and awesome reviews! You have left comments about Merlin's and Arthur's personalities in this story. I know they're a little OOC, but it's also due to their situation. I think Merlin's more sensitive and caring nature and Arthur's dominant one are brought out by the circumstances. Merlin has been left behind by his family and Arthur is all he knows (which makes him more vulnerable); whereas Arthur has been spoiled since birth and he doesn't know any other way of expressing himself (which makes him so possessive). Anyway, I don't want to reveal too much. You will see a development in their personalities in the next chapters.

Also, this is one of the chapters that contain under age sexual activities. I have put it in italics as it is Merlin remembering it, but don't worry, it's not too explicit and they are supposed to be around 15 or 16 years at the moment (so it's not too under age).

I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Chapter 2.- A toy in a box.**

The Avalon Private Academy was a very prestigious school attended only by the sons and daughters of the well-to-do. The school was somehow related to the Pendragon family and it had a high-class air about it, as if it was a gathering of royalties, with the exception of one particular peasant, or more precisely, a servant, and that was Merlin Emrys.

Merlin couldn't help feeling like he didn't belong there. He didn't really fit at all. The only reason he went to that school was because it was Arthur's school and his job was to keep him company no matter where. So Uther Pendragon had gladly let him attend it too – he even paid for it. Merlin knew he should be grateful. Not everyone could afford that kind of education, but it didn't make him happy.

Arthur and Merlin were currently at the mansion's gates where a car was waiting for them to take them to school. When they got in the car, Arthur took Merlin's arm and reminded him, "Merlin, wait for me at the gates this afternoon to come back home together as usual."

Merlin blushed furiously, but accepted with a shy "Yes, Arthur."

"We'll have some fun later", Arthur leaned in and whispered in his ear so that their chauffeur couldn't hear him or think anything suspicious. "But until then, behave yourself, Merlin. Understood?"

Merlin flinched and his body started to wobble in anticipation to what he knew was to come that afternoon.

"But, Arthur...", he tried to say.

"What's it, _Mer_lin?" Arthur's voice was hard as if challenging Merlin to defy him.

"Understood", conceded Merlin. He knew perfectly well that it would be worse if he opposed him. He had already experienced it, how relentlessly Arthur would tease him until it came to what he wanted. The car stopped suddenly. They were at the school's gates.

"So", Arthur took his leave with more whispers, "I'll see you later." And with that he got out of the car and went directly to the school building. Merlin followed him swiftly, but tried to maintain his distance. After all, he was a worker for the Pendragon family and everyone in the school knew it. What they didn't imagine was that Merlin was hired as Arthur's 'toy' and that even after so many years he still felt like one.

Merlin didn't like the atmosphere of that high-class school. His parents might be static about him attending it. They might consider him lucky and be thankful to Uther Pendragon, but Merlin hated it. He didn't have any close friend there, apart from Arthur, of course. Well, at least he hadn't had one until now.

That changed two weeks ago when a new transfer student arrived at the school and he took a liking to Merlin. His name was Gwaine. That morning, he approached Merlin as soon as he saw him walking through the school's grounds.

"Hey, Merlin!", shouted Gwaine. "Morning!"

"Morning!", replied Merlin with a smile.

"You don't look too well", noticed Gwaine.

"No. No,...", denied Merlin. "I'm alright. No... Nothing's wrong."

Gwaine just laughed carelessly and together they entered the school building. "You know, Merlin, I really can't get used to all the falseness in this place", commented Gwaine as some of the most posh girls passed them giggling. It was normal because Gwaine's family was once poor too, but they won the lottery and decided to invest part of it on a good education for their son.

"I can't get used to it either", agreed Merlin. "And I have been attending it for some years now, so I suppose it's not a matter of time."

"Well, at least I have you", said Gwaine cheerfully. "Ah, we both have self-study in the last period. So, want to study in the library with me later? Or do you prefer going home earlier?"

"Sure, I'll stay with you!", answered Merlin. He always felt at ease with the happy-go-lucky Gwaine. It made him feel like a normal high school student without having to worry for Arthur, his responsibilities and his 'job'. Moreover, he had to wait for Arthur to finish his lessons too in order to go back home with him. And with that they said goodbye to each other and went to their respective classrooms.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Some hours later and Merlin and Gwaine were at the empty library sitting in a large table by a big window one opposite the other. Merlin, however, was unable to concentrate at all. He had endured it all morning, but he wouldn't stand it much longer.

It had been Arthur's idea, of course, that he should wear that thing inside him all day. And Merlin was there, his insides tortuously open by one of Arthur's sex toys while Arthur was enjoying himself with his friends in his sports lesson. Merlin could see him perfectly well from his seat next to the window and his sight made his insides throb even more, what caused his cheeks to get redder by the moment in a public place. Merlin closed tight his eyes and tried to relax.

"Merlin", asked Gwaine looking at him worriedly and Merlin had to open his eyes a bit to look back at him. "Are you sure you're alright, mate?" Merlin nodded slightly not wanting his friend to see him like that. "Your face is so red...", mentioned Gwaine.

"I'm... I'm fine", panted a little Merlin as he felt as his body was getting weaker by the moment. Gwaine, seeing him like that, reached for him over the table in an attempt to calm Merlin down.

However, it was worst because Merlin noticed Arthur gazing at them from the courtyard with an impassive face and that could only mean more trouble for him later. So, Merlin made all in his hand to assure Gwaine that he was all right and recover from his small crisis. He knew he could do it. After all he was used to Arthur's games.

-~oOo0oOo~-

After that, he couldn't stop himself from remembering the first time Arthur started to play with his body, when he turned Merlin into his favourite toy. It was a couple of years ago. They were around fifteen or sixteen. It was a completely normal day. Merlin was as usual tidying up Arthur's room because Arthur wasn't the tidy kind of person and Merlin had always been the one to look after him in that sense. It seemed it was part of his job too. However...

_That day while Merlin was arranging Arthur's books in his monster of a library, Arthur approached him and demanded him to play hide and seek with him. All of Merlin's excuses not to play so that he could finish his work were disregarded as Arthur grabbed his hand, crashing down all the books Merlin was holding in the process, and dragged Merlin out of the room. _

_Arthur shoved him inside a big wardrobe and urged him to stay silent by putting his forefinger in Merlin's lips. Apparently, Aredian was looking for them at the moment and they could hear his steps along with his calls for Arthur down the corridor. _

_And there was where it all started. In the silence of the wardrobe Merlin was sat in between Arthur's legs, his back pressed to Arthur's chest. Arthur's arms surrounded him and when they couldn't hear Aredian any more those arms slid down Merlin's body until one of Arthur's hands rustled with Merlin's trousers trying to unzip them while the other hand went back to his mouth to muffle Merlin's protests. _

_Arthur worked his length while whispering things like"You have to keep me amused, Merlin, that's what you were hired for" and "Don't you think this is more fun than hide and seek?" Merlin had never done anything like that before and he came pretty quickly, his moans still deadened by Arthur's hand. _

_Outside Aredian had abandoned all pretence that he was looking for the young master, since Arthur had ordered him to play along for a while and then forget about it and Aredian, of course, always obeyed his master._

-~oOo0oOo~-

Merlin was currently spacing out in the library not paying any attention to the open book in front of him since he was daydreaming about that day when Arthur decided to leave behind childhood and start to play adult games. Then he realised that it was well past the time to go back home. Arthur must have been waiting for him and he would be furious.

Merlin stood up noisily and exclaimed, "It's past the time to go home!"

"Don't worry!", said Gwaine merrily. "If you want I will accompany you home, that way I will know where you live."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine", apologized Merlin, "but I gotta go now."

Merlin didn't have time to collect all his books and notebooks and put them back in his school bag when he heard his voice.

"So you're still hanging around here."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Arthur was just behind him looking at him with half-shut eyes.

"A.. Arthur", stuttered Merlin while packing everything back in his bag. "Why are you here? I was going to-"

"Come here", commanded Arthur seriously and with that he grabbed Merlin's arm and started to drag him out of the library.

"I'm sorry, Arthur", pleaded Merlin. Well, at least he had had time to pick his bag with everything inside. "I got caught up in what I was doing and I forgot the time..." continued he.

"Hey! Wait a minute!", shouted Gwaine behind them. "Merlin?" But the door's slam was all the reply he received.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Arthur didn't say anything else while he ushered Merlin through the school's corridors to the gates. The car was waiting for them there and Merlin was pushed inside immediately. Their drive home was silent too and when the car parked outside the big mansion, Arthur got out quickly and once more dragged Merlin with him to his bedroom. Arthur locked the door after they entered and then he chose to interrogate Merlin.

"So, caught up?", started Arthur. "And you forgot the time?" His voice reflected more than annoyance. "What is the meaning of that, Merlin?"

Merlin simply lowered his head an mumbled another "I'm sorry, Arthur."

"I was wondering what took you so long...", commented Arthur with sarcasm, "and then I find you alone with some other guy." He even seemed... hurt?

"He's just a friend", retorted Merlin as a blush started to blossom in his cheeks. "Obviously, he's just a friend!", he said a little more sedated. "Two guys wouldn't normally..."

Arthur took two strides and then he was in front of Merlin, his hand in Merlin's chin as he lifted his head up so that their eyes met.

"I don't care if it's a guy or a girl", said Arthur quietly and that made Merlin shiver. "It's me you have to spend your time with."

Arthur's arms surrounded him forcefully and moved down till he found Merlin's arse. Arthur grabbed it and pushed Merlin against his chest. Merlin winced since Arthur's actions had caused the toy inside him to go deeper in him. Arthur noticed it and smiled.

"Looks like it's still firmly planted inside you", whispered he in Merlin's ear.

Merlin tried to push him away and protested feebly. Arthur's hands were roaming his arse and back while his breath ghosted on Merlin's ear and neck.

"No matter how much you complain", was saying Arthur. "With a body like this, it's not convincing at all."

Truth be told, Merlin's body was shaking slightly and he was panting. He had worn the toy inside him for some hours now. He had been able to almost forget about it when he was distracted with lessons or other things, but mentioning it made him feel more self-conscious of it, how it felt, how it caressed his insides with each movement, how it brushed that point in him that...

"Even though it's made of the best silicone, it's still uncomfortable, isn't it?", Arthur asked him huskily. "Let me help you take it out."

"No! Stop!" And this time Merlin gathered enough force to really shove Arthur away and free himself. "What are you doing to me?", asked Merlin desperately. Arthur was changing him to a point he didn't recognize himself any more. "I will take it out myself. Just leave me alone!", shouted Merlin embracing himself against what he knew was to come.

"Do you want that friend of yours to find out what you are up to when you're with me?", threatened Arthur. "He's new at school. I'm sure he still doesn't know who you belong to."

Merlin felt like crying. Why did Arthur have to be always like that? Why didn't he let anyone be friends with him? Why did he have to scare everyone away from him? Why was Arthur his only friend?

Merlin felt Arthur's hand stroke his face tenderly. He hadn't realised it, but he had his eyes tightly closed. He opened them slowly and looked right at Arthur's bright blue eyes and what he found there was disconcerting. There was lust, that was evident, but also something more he couldn't place.

After that Merlin didn't put up any resistance as Arthur pulled down his trousers and underpants and turned him around to play with the toy in his arse. Merlin braced himself on a near table when Arthur started to take it out.

"You're such a slut", said Arthur against the back of Merlin's neck. "Walking around school with a thing like this inside you."

"Hu... Hurry up... Arthur... Take it out...", said a shivering Merlin.

However, Arthur continued teasing him, moving the toy in and out. "Every time you move, it hits your sweet spot, doesn't it?", asked Arthur suggestively. "Look at you. You were even aroused while attending your classes because of this."

Arthur started to increase the pace in which he pushed the toy inside Merlin again and again. Merlin's pants and moans also increased due to Arthur's actions and suddenly he felt one of Arthur's hands on his cock.

"This is already so hard..." Arthur began to pump his length in time with the toy's thrusts as he kissed and licked Merlin's neck. It was too much for poor Merlin, who had endured having the butt-plug inside him all day and too soon he spasmed and spurted his seed on Arthur's hand.

While Merlin was still recovering from his high Arthur pulled the toy out of him completely and tossed it to the floor. Merlin saw it and turned around to look at Arthur, still supporting himself on the table. The sight before his eyes made him shudder. It wasn't over yet.

Arthur was licking Merlin's seed from his hand with a smirk on his lips. "So, you were feeling aroused in front of your friend too?" Merlin just trembled. "I won't stand for that."

And that was all the warn Merlin received before Arthur lifted him and laid him on the table knocking over anything that was on it. In no time Arthur was above him, surrounding him and then he was inside him too.

"Arthur", breathed Merlin completely overwhelmed.

Arthur leaned down till his face was merely some centimetres from Merlin's and whispered, "Don't think about anyone else, Merlin. Not even for a second."

Arthur grabbed both of Merlin's legs to keep them well separated and started to thrust into him. Merlin had to cover his mouth with his hands because of all the sensations Arthur was causing on him.

"I can tell you've been wearing a plug...", panted Arthur. "Usually, you're too tight... But today you're just right." The table was starting to sway with the force of Arthur's thrusts. "Merlin... Don't hold back... Cry out...", ordered Arthur.

It seemed that the creaks and squelches weren't enough for him and he needed to hear Merlin's moans. But, as Merlin didn't obey, Arthur had to grab his hands by force and move them away from his mouth.

Merlin's groans could indeed be heard as both of them climaxed at the same time. Then, Arthur slid down a bit supporting himself with his forearms at each side of Merlin so as not to crush him with his weight.

And despite whatever Arthur could say or do to reassure him, Merlin felt trapped. Trapped inside that big mansion. Trapped in Arthur's arms. He was like a toy that's kept inside a box.

Arthur leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. "Merlin, think only of me", he said softly.

Merlin felt Arthur's lips caressing his. He felt his own tears falling from his eyes as he closed them. He was Arthur's toy, trapped inside a big beautiful box.

-~oOo0oOo~-

As soon as Merlin had left with Arthur, Gwaine tried to find him. He went to the secretariat and found a young secretary there who seemed busy typing furiously into the keyboard of her computer.

"Hey, miss!", he said to attract her attention. "Could you give me Merlin Emrys' address?"

She stopped her writing and gave him a quick look. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

She was about to restart her work when Gwaine asked loudly, "Why?"

"Ah! You're the new transfer student, so you don't know", she seemed to have realised it just then. "You'd better not oppose Arthur", she warned and turned once more to her computer.

"What?!", asked Gwaine indignantly. He might be new and he didn't know a lot about the students there or his new friend but he had to know what the hell was all that.

"And another thing", commented the secretary slowly. "I'd advise you to stay away from Merlin."

"Why?" Gwaine had no idea what she was talking about. He knew Arthur was somehow related to the owner of the school and that Merlin was something like his friend, but what was all that nonsense of staying away from him?

"Everyone who has tried to get close to Merlin before has ended up having something awful happen to them", she told him.

"What on hell...?", Gwaine couldn't avoid his outburst.

"Anyway", continued the secretary. "It seems like the message is no one is allowed to get close to Arthur's precious darling treasure."

And then everything was clearer for Gwaine. He could see it now. Merlin was off-limits to anyone. Merlin was Arthur's. A disturbing image came to Gwaine's mind: Merlin trapped inside a small box in the hands of a smiling Arthur.

Gwaine felt sorry for him and he hoped that someday Merlin would get away from that box. However, he couldn't help. His family may have won some money but they weren't in a position to anger one of the most rich families in all Albion. He was really sorry but perhaps one day he would be able to help him.

-~oOo0oOo~-

A few days later, Gwaine transferred again without saying a word to anyone and Merlin was left alone with Arthur once more. He couldn't stop wondering why Gwaine had left him too, but now nothing could be done any more.

"Hey, Merlin!", said Arthur entering his room without knocking. "Hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Ah, yes! Sorry!", replied Merlin.

Thankfully, Merlin had already dressed and was picking everything up to go to school with Arthur. As he started to put his jacket on, Arthur approached him from behind and said seductively, "Or perhaps you want to skip school and do something together."

Merlin blushed awkwardly while tugging at the tie of his uniform. He looked at a smirking Arthur and wondered if there would ever be a time when he would be able to escape from there.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	4. Forbidden Toy

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer: **All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter:** around 1800

**AN:** Thanks for all the followings, favourites and reviews this story is still receiving! It really makes me happy to know that you are liking this.

This chapter is shorter than the last one and it ends in a kind of a cliffhanger (please don't kill me), but it's part of an extremely long chapter (in the manga) and I had to divide it in three parts (this one and two more). Remember, the italics are flashbacks. There are mentions of under age sexual practices in there, but nothing explicit. Also, I have answered your reviews for last chapter at the end of this instalment. Thanks for sharing your thoughts!

Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Chapter 3.- Forbidden toy.**

_Merlin had borrowed one of Arthur's toys to play with it for a while. It was one of his remote-controlled planes. He had seen Arthur play with them several times and he had always wanted to try them because he loved the way they soared and flew in the sky when Arthur operated them. That's why he took advantage of one of that rare occasions when Arthur went out with his father to play with the small plane in the garden. _

_Unfortunately, he wasn't so good at it and the plane ended in the branches of one of the many trees in the garden. At first, Merlin looked at it worried. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't want Arthur to know he had touched one of his toys. So, he climbed up the tree and supported himself on the biggest and strongest branches while making an effort to reach for the plane. He almost had it, just a little bit more..._

"_Merlin!", that was Arthur shouting. "What are you doing up there?"_

"_Arthur!" Merlin flinched and turned around to see Arthur running towards him, but the sudden movement made him release a branch. Merlin slipped unable to catch it again and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. _

_Merlin recovered quickly from the fall. His back hurt a little but he didn't feel like he had broken anything. Then, he noticed the plane was just by his side with a wing cut off. Merlin took it in his hands and tried to fix it._

"_The plane... It's broken...", he said still a little out of breath. "I... I'm sorry, Arthur!" And then he lifted his eyes towards Arthur and saw him right there looking at him with frowned eyebrows and a strange expression as if he was trying to control himself. As if he didn't want to... cry? No, it couldn't be, Arthur never cried. It had to be something else..._

"_Merlin!", Arthur burst out finally. "Don't you ever do this kind of thing again, understood?"_

_Gods, he seemed so angry. Of course, he wouldn't cry. It was just because Merlin had broken one of his toys. _

"_Yes", conceded Merlin. "I'm really sorry." And he bowed his head waiting for a reprimand and the punishment Arthur would undoubtedly impose him. But it never came._

"_Are you hurt anywhere?", asked Arthur instead. _

_And then he knelt beside Merlin and ordered him to strip right there. Merlin of course opposed. Arthur had done those kind of things to Merlin a few times still and they were right in the open. However, Merlin's protests were ignored and Arthur made sure to examine his body thoroughly in search for any scratch he could lick. He made Merlin pay for the broken toy by replacing it. _

-~oOo0oOo~-

As Arthur moved inside him, Merlin remembered that little plane he once broke. They may have grown up after that, but things were still the same. As that plane, Merlin felt like one of Arthur's toys and in that moment Arthur was playing with him.

With a final thrust Arthur came inside an exhausted Merlin. He had already come two times by Arthur's hands or mouth, before Arthur decided to possess him completely. Merlin's pants resonated in the quiet bedroom as he lay naked on the bed. Arthur, on the other hand, stood up and pulled up his underpants and sleeping trousers.

"Sorry, Merlin. I went overboard." Arthur turned towards the bed and stared down at the beautiful boy lying on it, his eyes half closed, his mouth half open and his body covered in sweat and come, irrefutable proofs of their past actions. "But," continued Arthur, "it's your fault for making me angry."

Merlin didn't respond. Arthur sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed his face softly. "I will ask you once more", asked Arthur as Merlin closed his eyes. "Where did you sneak off today, Merlin?" Still no reply. "You should be more inclined to talk now, right?"

Merlin simply shook his head. He wasn't willing to tell Arthur about what he was doing that same morning and that annoyed Arthur so much that he quickly grabbed Merlin's arms and sat him up so that they were face to face.

"Did you do something you can't tell me?", asked Arthur with anger. "Merlin?" And he tightened his hold on him.

"Arthur!", panted Merlin. "Please, stop! We've just..." Merlin trailed off not wanting to mention what they were up to a few minutes ago. However, it didn't help to appease Arthur at all.

"It seems I'll have to make your body clearly understand who you really belong to", grunted Arthur in Merlin's ear and that was all the warning he got before Arthur pushed him down against the bed and pulled down his garments swiftly to join their bodies once more.

This time Arthur wasn't delicate either as he grabbed Merlin's hips with force and ground himself against him. In no time, Merlin was a mess of moans that accompanied perfectly Arthur's groans, the creaks of the bed and the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

That frenzy pace didn't last too long since both of them were tired and when they came Arthur collapsed on top of Merlin as they recovered. He was still furious because Merlin refused to tell him about that morning, but sex always seemed to relax him and soon he fell asleep his arms hugging Merlin possessively against his chest.

However, sleep didn't take Merlin so easily. He may have been tired, but he was also very worried. He definitely couldn't tell Arthur where he had gone because then he would be ten times angrier with him and he would surely try to stop him. But at the same time Merlin knew that if things went on like that, he would never be nothing more than Arthur's toy forever.

No, he couldn't tell Arthur he had escaped earlier from school so that he could go to an interview to work for a company.

Some days ago, Merlin had gone to the counselling room and talked with his counsellor about his future. The counsellor had seemed quite surprised when Merlin had told him he wanted to quit his studies. After all, it was his last year at high school and of course with the Pendragon family's support he wouldn't have any problem to attend any university of his choice or, more precisely, of Arthur's choice, since Merlin was sure he would be the one to decide for the both of them.

Anyway, he had thought about it thoroughly and he wanted to get a job after graduating from school so that he could stand on his own two feet. The counsellor had been very shocked at this. He knew he already worked for the Pendragon family and he had his support, so he hadn't seen any need for him to quit his current job which gave him so many opportunities and risk with another one.

The counsellor hadn't been very convinced when he had given Merlin some tips to find a job, but as Merlin had seemed so sure himself, he had ended arranging some interviews in companies or shops for Merlin to try and then decide.

As Merlin looked at the face of a sleeping Arthur he knew it was the right thing to do. If he continued 'working' for the Pendragon family, he would continue being a mere toy in a box, Arthur's 'partner' as he liked to call him, for the rest of his life. But now, he had a chance to leave that box and he was going to take it. He would be able to survive on his own, without depending on Arthur or his family and, more important, he could even be able to help his own family too. The decision was made. Merlin was going to leave Arthur.

With that Merlin relaxed and closed his eyes ready for sleep to take him. It was then that Arthur opened his a bit and looked at the boy in his arms with fondness. He was still mad at him and he would discover what Merlin hid from him, no matter the means, but he loved seeing Merlin's sweet face while sleeping as much as having sex with him. He was a partner he could never get tired of.

-~oOo0oOo~-

A few days later, Gwen handed Merlin a letter he had received from the company he had made the interview for. Merlin was so happy about it that although he noticed that it had already been opened, he simply thought it must have been because it was not sealed properly. His mind was too busy hoping it was good news.

And they were good indeed. In the letter he was informed that he had passed the first interview and was included in the next step... A second interview directly with the staff manager of the company. Merlin was very excited about it. In the first interview there were hundreds of people and the interviews were conducted by mere employees. They had told them then that just a few would be taken into account for a second interview with the manager who would assess them more accurately since he would be the one to make the final decision.

Being one of the few people that was going to meet the manager made Merlin feel nervous, but at the same time he knew that meant he had a better chance to obtain the job now. They wouldn't have selected him for that kind of interview if it wasn't likely that he could do it.

Merlin was ecstatic with the possibility of starting a real job very soon. It was true that his education level wasn't very high, after all he hadn't finished high school yet and probably his wage wouldn't be very high either, but they had made clear that with hard work he would be able to climb up in the company. Anyway, he just wanted to be able to maintain himself and send some money to his family.

However, it wasn't definitive. He had to pass that last interview and more important, he had to keep it secret. Arthur couldn't know anything about it or everything would be over. He would be beyond furious and Merlin would have to pay for it. And worse, Arthur would be more alert and Merlin wouldn't be able to look for a new chance again in case this one failed.

Merlin put the letter in his pocket quickly and tried to act as usual in order not to give anything away. Unbeknown to him Arthur was watching him hidden behind a corner of the same corridor with his arms crossed over his chest and a worried frown on his face.

-~oOo0oOo~-

**AN2:** As I told you this is based on a manga and I have all the story written down (I'm simply editing it before posting), so I know how this is going to end. Here you have some answers:

GoodNight and rhombi360: I'm sorry to say Gwaine isn't going to be back in this fic. I thought he was perfect to fill this character because of his carefree nature. For Merlin it wasn't such a hard blow because he's almost used to being left behind by everyone and Arthur has never let anyone get really close to him. Another reason for Gwaine to leave it's because Merlin is the one who has to stand up against Arthur and try to change things.

cristina reid and Adnarim Neko: This chapter confirms your fears, Merlin is trying to escape from Arthur. The following two chapters would be about that and then there is only an epilogue left. You will have to wait and see how it ends...

Next chapter will be up in a day or two.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Straying from Obedience

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer**: All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter:** around 3200

**AN:** Sorry for the lateness, but I got caught up in my work and I couldn't update sooner. This chapter is longer but it also ends in a cliffhanger... (Sorry!) After this instalment there's only another chapter and the epilogue left. I will post the next one in a couple of days. As always, thanks for all the support this story is receiving!

Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Chapter 4.- Straying from obedience.**

The day for the second interview came soon. Merlin was feeling very nervous as he dressed himself in his school uniform in his bedroom. The interview started at 11am and it was barely 9am so he still had time. He had planned every detail in advance. He woke up late deliberately so that Arthur would have to go to school alone if he didn't want to be late. Then, Arthur would be too busy with his lessons to notice anything strange and if he did, well, Merlin would be at the interview by then. He had given Arthur the slip once before for the first interview. He knew he could achieve it.

However, that morning nothing went as planned. While Merlin was arranging his tie the door opened and Arthur entered and started to pester him as every morning.

"Hey, Merlin!", said Arthur. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

"Oh, Arthur!", feigned Merlin with innocence. "I... I'm sorry... I overslept... and I'm not ready yet..." Merlin dawdled all he could. "It'll be bad for you to be late too... so... you could go first..."

And then everything went downhill. Arthur flopped comfortably into Merlin's bed and replied nonchalantly, "It's OK. I'll wait for you."

Merlin tried to stall again while putting his jacket on. He had to make up something and quickly or he wouldn't get rid of Arthur. Then something came to his mind. If he was pretending, why not pretend a little bit more.

"Erm... Arthur", started he unsurely. "I'm actually not feeling well today... I was thinking of taking a sick day..." '_Let's hope it works_.' "So you should go on without me..."

Arthur stared at him with half-closed eyes as if he was pondering something. Then he stood up and walked towards where Merlin was standing in front of the mirror. Merlin could see Arthur's reflection clearly as he smiled at him and put both his hands on his shoulders as if he was trying to comfort him.

"Then you should take the day off", said Arthur amiably.

Merlin accepted with a quiet "yes" and relaxed visibly. His plan had been close to fail. He didn't like to lie to Arthur and he wasn't even good at it. When lying he started to sweat and his vision blurred, but he knew he had to do it if he wanted to be more than a toy for the rest of his life.

Nevertheless, the truth was that he hadn't succeeded. No sooner had he thought that that was it when Arthur leaned down and caressed his neck with the tip of his nose still smiling.

"I'll stay by your side and take good care of you", whispered Arthur in Merlin's ear while looking him straight in the eyes through the mirror.

Merlin reacted quickly. He broke from Arthur's embrace and turned around so that he could push him away, his hands on Arthur's chest.

"That... That's not necessary...", stuttered Merlin. "I'm fine by myself! It's alright."

Merlin tried to convince him, but it was no use. Arthur already had that look on his face, like he was the hunter and Merlin was his prey.

"No", leered Arthur. "How can I pay attention in class when I know you aren't feeling well?"

That had been Merlin's mistake. How could he have thought it would be so easy. He had to fix it somehow. He still had time. Perhaps if he went to school... he may have another opportunity.

"But", contradicted Merlin, "I think I'm feeling better now." He moved around the room picking up anything necessary to go to school and putting it in his bag. "I guess I'm going to school after all."

That was it. He was going to go to school and wait for Arthur to be distracted so that he could escape and go directly to the interview from there. But it was really too late. Arthur was approaching him with crossed arms and a wide smirk. Once Arthur got in the mood, it was almost impossible to stop him.

"You should take the day off, Merlin", said Arthur sweetly. "There's no need to force yourself." And with that he took Merlin by his shoulders and pushed him towards the bed where Merlin landed with a soft thump. "Lie down and get some rest", offered Arthur as he also climbed on the bed with him and tried to get Merlin's tie off.

"It's very uncomfortable wearing your uniform", was saying Arthur while unbuttoning Merlin's jacket, his tie already on the floor. "You can't get well this way."

"Arthur... Arthur...", protested Merlin. "I'm really feeling better already!" He tried to stop Arthur's hands that had finished with the buttons of his jacket and were on his way up to Merlin's shirt. But that just halted him since Arthur took Merlin's hands in his and lowered his head so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Where do you feel sick, Merlin?", whispered Arthur. "Lemme check you."

Merlin was surprised. It was as if Arthur cared. He descended on his lips and Merlin was distracted by the sweetness of the kiss. Arthur's hands reached for the buttons of his shirt once more and undid them completely without breaking their kiss.

Their lips finally parted when he felt Arthur pinching one of his nipples and Merlin had to gasp. Arthur's smug smile returned as he turned Merlin around and unzipped his trousers with one hand while playing with his nipples with the other, his mouth kissing and licking the back of Merlin's neck and shoulders.

"Here? Or here?", asked Arthur each time his hands reached one of Merlin's sweet spots. "Ah... I know...", said Arthur when he finally took Merlin's cook in his hand. "It's right here, isn't it?" And he gave it a little tug. "It's so hot and swollen...", commented Arthur and he continued his ministrations.

Merlin tried to complain but all he could do was whimper feebly and moan. After all the times Arthur had done those kinds of pervert things to Merlin, he knew perfectly well where and how to touch him to leave him useless. However, Merlin was still able to realise something. He wouldn't arrive in time for the interview if things continued like that.

"I... I'm sorry... Arthur...", panted Merlin with effort. "I've... something really important... to do today..." That was his last resort. Perhaps Arthur would understand.

At least Arthur stopped and sat up on the bed releasing Merlin. "Is that so?", asked Arthur curiously. "Fine, as you wish", he conceded and Merlin was astonished.

His eyes found Arthur's as he sat up too. "Really?", he asked full of hope.

"But", interjected Arthur. "You'll have to satisfy me first."

Merlin simply stared at Arthur as he loosened his tie and rose an eyebrow at him suggestively. And Merlin accepted. He knew what Arthur was referring to. He had even done it some times before, although it was Arthur who usually took the leading role in their intercourses. He, however, didn't mind to do it at all if with that he would be able to go to his interview. It was a small price to pay.

So, Merlin stood up and knelt on the floor by Arthur who sat comfortably on the edge of the bed looking down at him with satisfaction. Merlin's trembling hands reached for the zip of Arthur's trousers and he forced himself to relax. The quicker he did it, the sooner he could go.

In no time Merlin had Arthur's hard length in his hands and he started to stroke it gently at first. He didn't want to seem too eager after all. Then he looked up at Arthur and licked his lips slightly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the head of Arthur's cock. He nuzzled it a little and caressed it against his cheeks. He knew Arthur loved it.

When he deemed it time, Merlin brought the head of the length back to his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick it a little before going down and tracing every inch of Arthur's cock with his tongue.

"That's it...", was murmuring a very pleased Arthur, "suck it."

Merlin followed his instructions and returned to the tip of the cock to give it a lick and then introduce it very slowly in his hot mouth. Arthur's cock was bigger and wider than his and he had to be very careful not to hurt himself. If he did it too quickly then his jaw would be sore for a while.

He sucked on the head and little by little he tried to go down and take more of the length in his mouth. His head started to bob up and down while the room filled with Arthur's pants and Merlin's slurps and gasps for air. He increased his pace in an attempt to hurry up and please Arthur faster.

Soon Merlin felt Arthur's hand tangled in his hair as he said, "Do it properly, Merlin..." No doubt he was close now. "Swallow it.." Arthur demanded, "every drop."

And Merlin did. Arthur's cock throbbed in his mouth and when he felt Arthur spurt his hot seed inside him, he gulped everything down. He even went on with his licks as Arthur recovered from his high.

"Arthur...", panted Merlin when Arthur tugged him away of his length. "I... swallowed it...", confessed Merlin. "So... So it's already..."

Arthur's hand travelled from Merlin's hair to his face and caressed it tenderly as he bent over and brought Merlin's face closer to his. Their laboured breaths mingled together as they looked at each other.

"Don't be an idiot, Merlin", admonished Arthur. "How can I be satisfied with only that?" Arthur's thumb moved lazily on Merlin's lips gathering some of the come that had remained there. "Your mouth isn't bad." And Arthur's thumb went in Merlin's mouth to caress it from the inside. "But if I don't come inside you over and over, I won't be completely satisfied."

Arthur's thumb came out Merlin's mouth leaving a trail of saliva behind and it was promptly replaced by Arthur's lips. This kiss was nothing like the first one. The sweetness was turned into passion and desire. Arthur's tongue invaded Merlin's mouth as his arms surrounded him and brought him up against his chest.

Merlin didn't even noticed how it had happened but Arthur had lifted him and suddenly he found himself on the bed again, Arthur on top of him still kissing and licking his mouth. Merlin knew he should be thinking about the interview. He really had to be going or he would be late but... He would be lying if he said pleasuring Arthur hadn't excited him and now that the roles had reversed...

Arthur was right. It hadn't finished at all. Soon the room was full of the rustle of clothes as well as their pants and moans. Merlin wasn't able to resist it and he gave himself to Arthur completely. It could have been just a moment but both of them had come so many times that they didn't know any more.

And then Arthur slid out of him and said breathily, "That's enough... for today, Merlin."

Merlin shuddered. He was a total mess. His body was covered in come, his breath unsteady and he didn't have the strength to even sat up. Arthur, on the other hand, had already stood up and was half dressed. He was zipping up his trousers while looking for his shirt among the several clothes that had ended on the floor.

Merlin looked at him from the bed still naked and with half-lidded eyes. Gods, he was so tired... But he recovered a little when Arthur spoke.

"It's already past eleven...", commented Arthur. "You're not gonna make it for the interview, Merlin."

Merlin's eyes opened wide. The interview... He had forgotten. But... Merlin pushed himself up a little on his forearms and looked at Arthur confused.

"Ar... Arthur... You knew..."

Merlin received no response as Arthur buttoned his shirt and took his tie and jacket from the floor. Merlin stared at him speechless but when Arthur reached the door he turned around and looked back at Merlin with a serious face.

"Don't ever try this again, Merlin", he warned and then he left Merlin alone in his bedroom.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Arthur had known everything all along. How could Merlin have been so naïve? When Gwen had handed him the letter it had already been opened and he had been so stupid so as not to think anything about it. Arthur had been suspicious of him since he had disappeared for the first interview. Arthur wasn't going to let him receive strange letters without checking them and, of course, after reading the letter he wasn't going to leave Merlin alone in the house the same day he knew Merlin had a job interview. That would mean Merlin had an opportunity to leave him and Arthur would never let anything like that happen.

However, this time Merlin was decided. It didn't matter whether he had another job or not. He couldn't take it any more. Arthur had crossed the line this time. He had always played with Merlin's body, with his feelings, but this time he had played with his hopes too. Now, he had really hurt Merlin and he had to leave.

All those years they had been together, Merlin had always thought Arthur was arrogant and selfish. He didn't know how to share, how to be friends with anyone or how to ask for things nicely. When he had first started to play with Merlin's body, Merlin had been confused. They were both guys! He had let it pass because it felt quite nice and with time he started to believe it was just a proof of how close their relationship was. After all, he was the only true friend Arthur had. The other students at school were just bootlickers that liked him for the money and power that his family had and Merlin thought it was a little sad that he was the only one who really knew him and even for that he was paid.

He hated it when Arthur called him his toy or even his partner. Most of the time he said that to annoy him, to show his dominance over Merlin in their relationship. However, it had started to affect Merlin negatively. As children it hadn't been so terrible to be Arthur's playmate, but as they grew up Merlin understood that he wanted something more in his life. He didn't want to be Arthur's toy forever. Yes, he wanted to be his friend, for that he didn't have to pay him. He would even overlook the fact that they were both guys and agree reluctantly to a more intimate relationship between them but he could never continue like a simple disposable part of Arthur's life. A toy just like those Gwen had thrown away some weeks before. He didn't want to end alone and hurt in a corner the day Arthur would find a new toy and leave him behind.

That's why he had tried to find another job. He would have liked to live alone for a while, help his family and someday visit Arthur to show him he could do well on his own, to show him he was something more. But Arthur had shattered all his dreams. He had played with him in the worst way and proved that Merlin actually meant nothing to him.

The decision was made really quickly. If he had no other job, he would go back home. After all the last time he had spoken with his family his father had told him things were getting better. They had a little workshop. He was old enough now to help his father there. He could teach him about how to treat wood. Or he could look for another job elsewhere. Anything would be better than staying in that house.

When he had recovered enough from Arthur's games, he dressed and packed some of his most necessary things in a suitcase. He gave his room a last glance remembering all the times Arthur had made him smile or kissed him. He wanted to take only good memories with him. And then he went out and slammed the door shut. With a deep sigh and dragging a suitcase behind him Merlin walked down the corridor towards the main door.

Once more Arthur interfered as Merlin found himself face to face with him after making a turn. Arthur's eyes reflected his surprise when he took in Merlin's suitcase.

"Hey, Merlin. Where are you going?", asked Arthur with a frown.

Merlin kept his eyes low and tried to look businesslike. "I'm.. going home, Arthur", he replied. "Dad's workshop is already back on track. I... I want to resign..."

"No", Arthur cut him off. "I won't allow that." Arthur reached for Merlin's suitcase and tried to snatch it from his hands. "Idiot", he muttered. "Go back to your room."

Merlin resisted with all his being. "No!", he shouted. "I'm quitting whether you like it or not! I don't want the money, just let me go home!"

But Arthur didn't let go of the suitcase handle. "Look, I'm sorry about before", tried Arthur to appease him. "Just quit sulking and..."

But Merlin didn't listen. "Let go of me!" He elbowed Arthur and shoved him away. "I don't want the job! I don't want to be your partner any more!" This time he shouted it so loud he thought all the staff had heard it from any part of the big house.

When Merlin looked at Arthur's face again, he didn't know what to think. He had a strange expression, his eyebrows frowned and his lips shut tight in a thin line. It was clear that he was trying to contain himself, but from what. Was he going to shout at him, to hit him... to cry?

"I...", stammered Merlin. He was at lost about what to do next. Perhaps if Arthur asked him to stay with nice words he would do it. But then Arthur made the worst possible thing.

"Whatever", he said with anger. Was that all he had to say? That really annoyed Merlin. All those years claiming Merlin would be his toy _forever_ and now... Granted, Merlin didn't like the toy part, but after abandoning his home so young Arthur was all he knew and now he was giving his back to him, quite literally. It was just like that morning. Of course, he should have had to know better. Arthur wouldn't care about him, a mere pastime, a toy. Arthur had proved it many times and still... No, he had made the right decision and now there was no going back.

Merlin mumbled a quick "Goodbye, Arthur" and he left the Pendragon's mansion and his days as Arthur's playmate behind.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	6. Communication Is Still an Issue

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer**: All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter:** around 2200

**AN: **Thanks for all the following, favourites and reviews! I really appreciate your support for this fic. Most of your worries are solved in this chapter since it's the last one. For others you will have to wait for the epilogue (where Arthur will have his chance to explain himself a little). I will try to publish it asap but it will take me a day or two to edit it. For all those who have read the manga, you will notice I have made some changes (there will be more in the epilogue), but I wanted the end to be happier. Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Chapter 5.- Communication is still an issue. **

Merlin had to take the bus to go home. His family hadn't moved and they still lived in the small ramshackle house he barely remembered. For some reason he felt nervous about going back. It was so long he hadn't seen his family. He remembered well their voices since he tried to talk with them on the phone as often as possible, but they hadn't visited him at least for some good years.

It was already night when he arrived and he had to muster all his courage to press the doorbell. It was his mother, Hunith, who answered the door and looked at him with shocked eyes. "Merlin?", she asked. Merlin just nodded and she engulfed him in a motherly hug and then ushered him inside to the dining room where his father and his five little brothers were.

His brothers threw themselves at him as soon as they saw him and tried to welcome him. Soon they started to ask him random questions they didn't let him answer, but his father intervened and sent them to bed so that they could talk more calmly.

However, Merlin wasn't in the mood to tell them everything so soon. He declined his mother offer to prepare him something to eat since they had already finished their dinner. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't sure either how much his family could afford. He claimed to be very tired and that he wanted to get a good night's rest before telling them everything the following day.

His parents shared a worried look but they acquiesced and let him be for the moment. As there wasn't any empty bed for him his mother had to prepare a makeshift bed on the sofa of the living room. Merlin thanked them and went to sleep immediately. His parents did the same some time later and the house remained silent soon enough.

In the dead of the night Merlin couldn't help but to think about his situation. This was supposed to be his so long-anticipated homecoming, but he felt like he was a stranger in this house and to his own family. They hadn't forced him to speak. They had tried to be understanding and let him take his time. They had even hugged him and smiled at him, yet...

Merlin's head was still full of Arthur. If he had stayed with him he would undoubtedly be sleeping in Arthur's huge bed. It was at least four times bigger than that shabby sofa. Arthur would be sleeping peacefully by his side with his arms curled possessively around him and his breath on his neck. Gods, he felt so alone without Arthur. Even the small sofa felt bigger without him. A sigh escaped his lips and Merlin forced himself to forget about Arthur and get some sleep. The following day was going to be a long and hard one.

-~oOo0oOo~-

A few days later Merlin started to help his father out in the workshop. He was very grateful his parents didn't push him too much for answers and accepted his word that he couldn't continue working for the Pendragon family because the young master didn't want him as a playmate any more.

His parents had tried to welcome him back and had made arrangements so that he could have a small bed for himself in a room he shared with one of his brothers. His father's business seemed to go extremely well and they assured him he could either learn the job and help his father or continue his studies. For the meantime Merlin opted for the easiest solution. He would help his father for a while and they would see about his studies in the future. That was why these past days his father had been teaching him a little about wood and how the workshop worked and now he trusted him enough to let him do trivial tasks around the shop. His brothers, on the other hand, didn't stop babbling and joking with him.

That didn't mean everything was all right. Despite all his family efforts, Merlin still felt like he didn't belong there. It wasn't that he missed his big bedroom and bed or the delicious food or the expensive clothes or even going to that posh school instead of having to work hard in the workshop. What he really missed was being with Arthur. As much as he had tried he couldn't forget him. His head was still filled with thoughts of him and it hurt. It hurt above all that things had ended so badly between them.

But it was Arthur he was talking about. Merlin could be there suffering and thinking about him non-stop and Arthur would have probably forgotten all about him. He would have already got his hands on another toy by then. After all these last months Arthur had proven to be unable to abstain for more than a couple of days. And that upset Merlin beyond reason. How could he be such an idiot? Why had to hurt so much to imagine Arthur with someone else?

And then he remembered something. The last time he saw Arthur. The expression he had. He looked so angry... It was like... Yeah, he had seen that expression before. That's right. That day when he had fallen off a tree and he had broken Arthur's plane... He had never thought about it before, but due to his clumsiness Merlin had broken things more precious to Arthur than that little plane and Arthur had never showed that face... And then it appeared again when he left...

No... It couldn't be that Merlin had misinterpreted it. He had believed in both occasions that it was anger, yet it seemed to be something completely different. Could it be that Arthur was worried for him? Because Merlin had fallen from a tree and he may have been hurt. Because Merlin was leaving him. Because Arthur really cared for him. Was that possible?

Anyway, now it was too late. Merlin had more or less declared that he hated being his partner and Arthur had replied with a simple '_whatever_' as if it didn't matter to him what might happen to him... Merlin tried to clear his mind from those thoughts by concentrating on what he was doing. It was his first day really working at the workshop and he didn't want to wreck this chance.

He was still distracted when his father approached him and gave him a fatherly smack on his back.

"Merlin, what's wrong?", asked Balinor.

"Oh, Dad!", said Merlin startled.

"We really feel sorry for you", started his father with a sigh. "It isn't fair that you had to work so hard for the family since you were young." His hand hadn't left Merlin's back yet and he stroked it in a comforting way. "But things are going better now so you can really continue your studies if you want to. There's no need for you to help me in the workshop. "

"Dad... I...", replied Merlin doubtfully.

And then they were interrupted by Gaius, an old friend of his father's and the family. He was an accountant when young but he retired some years ago. However, he helped his friend with the workshop's accounts since they both benefited from that. Gaius got some extra money to compensate for his meagre retirement pension and Balinor, who preferred the wood to the numbers, got someone trustworthy to help him with the shop's accounts.

"Balinor... We have a problem!", exclaimed alarmingly Gaius. "All of the clients refuse to continue doing business with us!"

Balinor paled visibly. "That's... That's impossible!" His concern was reflected in his shaky voice. "But... Most of them were introduced by the Pendragon family... They are respectable..."

Now it was Merlin's turn to worry. That couldn't be... If it was Arthur's family who had helped his father's business to improve, they could destroy it easily... But why to do that? Arthur didn't care... did he?

As a reply to Merlin's thoughts a car's horn sounded just outside the shop. Merlin frowned. His father and Gaius were totally absorbed discussing both the causes and solutions to the problem. Merlin left them and had a look out through the glass door with his heart beating fast. His eyes widened at what he saw. He was right.

Parked just outside the workshop was one of the many Pendragon's cars. And if that was not indication enough, Arthur himself was leaning against it his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face, as if he was waiting for Merlin to go out and throw himself at him.

Merlin's trembling hands opened the door and he went out of the shop slowly with his eyes lowered. He dragged out the moment to confront Arthur as much as possible. He didn't know what to do or what to say. But he had to know if it had been Arthur's doing... He had to know why...

"Ar... Arthur", mumbled Merlin finally looking up at him and taking in every detail of Arthur's handsome face. "Is it... because of you?", asked Merlin bluntly.

"Yes", answered Arthur clearly. Merlin was really surprised. He hadn't even tried to hide it. "But", continued Arthur, "if there's a favour you'd like to ask, as your partner I'd be willing to listen."

So that was it, his family's comfort or his freedom. However, the decision wasn't so difficult to make. When putting both things in the balance, all pointed to the same direction. Merlin loved his family dearly and he would do anything for them. Merlin missed Arthur like hell and he had realised those past days that his life without Arthur didn't have any sense. But Arthur couldn't know that, the prat's head was already big enough as it was and Merlin wanted him to learn his lesson too.

Merlin's hands reached for Arthur's and he tried to make him see the wrong in his ways, "Please, Arthur. It's all my fault... Please, don't involve my family! They have nothing to do with this!"

"So... You admit that you were in the wrong..." Arthur's smile grew bigger. He knew he was bound to succeed in claiming Merlin back and that somehow saddened Merlin. Arthur hadn't learnt anything.

His sorrow must have shown in his face because Arthur smile faltered and his hands reached for Merlin's face and caressed Merlin's cheeks tenderly.

"Hey, Merlin", Arthur said kindly, "don't worry. I won't harm your family..." And Merlin believed him. Arthur might be selfish and arrogant, but he wasn't cruel. "There will be bigger business awaiting for them. I will see to it personally", promised Arthur.

"Th... Thank you, Arthur", appreciated a relieved Merlin.

Arthur's thumb moved from Merlin's cheek to his lower lip and stroked it softly. Arthur's head leaned down till he was eye level with Merlin and he whispered, "But you have to remember, Merlin, that no matter what, I have no intention of ever letting you go because you're my toy..." Merlin flinched at that word and Arthur sighed and his smile turned warmer, "...you're my partner, right?", he corrected himself.

"Yes", replied Merlin and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't know if they were tears of sadness or joy. It seemed he couldn't escape Arthur after all. He was going back with him. It was the only decision possible for him, but only time would tell if it was for better or for worse.

Arthur's lips descended on Merlin's and they sealed their agreement with a brief but passionate kiss. Then Arthur hold his hand and pulled him towards the car. "Let's go back home then", Arthur said.

"But my parents...", tried to say Merlin resisting to move towards the car.

"Don't worry about that. We will call them from the car and tomorrow you will come back to get your things and tell them you're working for my family again." It seemed Arthur had planned everything so Merlin nodded and went on with it.

When Arthur got in the car after him, he closed the door and took out his mobile phone. Merlin followed a little the conversation. It was obvious that he was talking with Merlin's father. Arthur assured him that there had been some kind of mistake with his clients, but he didn't have to worry about anything. The Pendragon family would take care of everything. Of course, he also mentioned that Merlin was going back to the mansion with him, that some misunderstanding had happened between them, but that Merlin was happy to work for them once more. Gods, he even gave him his word that he would take good care of Merlin and would make him study in the best university so that he could have a brilliant future.

After that, it wasn't long before Arthur's arms found his way around Merlin's thin frame and pressed him against himself.

"To make up for the last few days, I'm going to have to play with you good and hard", breathed Arthur in his ear and Merlin shuddered. Arthur laughed at Merlin's reaction and pecked him lightly on the cheek. What Arthur didn't know was that Merlin's nervousness was as much from uneasiness as from anticipation. Sometimes Arthur went over the top, but Merlin had missed him in that sense too.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	7. Epilogue

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer**: All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter:** around 3000

**AN:** Here you have the last instalment for this story. It's dedicated to everyone that has taken their time to review, follow, favourite or simply read this.

I know not everyone liked last chapter, but here you have the explanation for Merlin and Arthur's actions. I have followed more or less the plot of the original work till here, but I didn't want Merlin to continue being a toy (as it happens to the poor guy in the manga). Also, I already commented that they are a bit OOC since Merlin may seem to be too vulnerable and Arthur too possessive, but those characteristics are brought out by the circumstances they have lived. You have to take into account that being with Arthur is all Merlin has known for almost eight years, since he was very little and that of course has marked him (you can think of it like something similar to Stockholm syndrome, but Arthur is a really important person to Merlin). On the other hand, that Uther is merely mentioned a couple of times in this fic gives you an idea of how much he has worried about Arthur's education, so Arthur is used to do whatever he wants because since he was born he was surrounded by people that did what he ordered and no one has been there to tell him what's wrong.

Anyway, in this chapter you will see a change in the dynamics of their relationship. I hope you like how I have ended things between Arthur and Merlin, but I want to clarify this is more like a new beginning for both of them. As always, let me know what you think and if I can do anything to improve the story I will try!

Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Epilogue**

Some weeks later, Merlin started to appreciate an improvement in his relationship with Arthur. Staying with his family had shown him that that wasn't really his place. All the time he had spent worrying about Arthur and missing him was proof enough that he needed him in his life, despite his past actions and his possessive personality.

At first, he had been shocked to know how far Arthur would go for him, but after he had reflected on it he decided to take full advantage of that. The truth was that that day he had learnt a valuable information: Arthur cared for him. Arthur would do things for him. And those things could be bad ones or good ones. What really mattered was that Merlin could have some influence on Arthur. After all, Arthur had promised to help his family with the same swiftness as Merlin had conceded to come back and till then Arthur had kept his word.

At the moment he hadn't been completely sure he would have the courage to stand up for himself and make Arthur change. Leaving hadn't worked as well as he had thought, that's why he wanted to give Arthur a chance to fix things between them. The possibility to leave again would always be there in case things went wrong, but Merlin really desired to try and become something more for Arthur.

And it seemed he didn't even have to try very hard because since he had come back from his parents' house Arthur was kinder to him. Granted, Arthur was still up to the same pervy things most of the nights and Merlin still ended like a tired mess sometimes, but now there were many more kisses and caresses during their intercourses and Arthur had begun to listen to Merlin's opinion. Gods, he even asked him about every trivial thing instead of simply ordering him around.

Merlin also kept going to the same posh school. His counsellor had helped him with the few days he had missed class and had convinced him to go on with his studies. Merlin didn't resist so much when he knew it was the best for him. After several talks both with the counsellor and Arthur, Merlin had decided to study nursery at the same university where Arthur was going to study business.

Surprisingly, Arthur had left him more space too and had suggested that he should visit his family more often. He had even encouraged him to make some acquaintances at school. There was a new transfer student called Lancelot who was very nice to him and he had introduced him to several guys that were quite decent: Percival, Elyan and Leon. Of course, Arthur had checked them personally before allowing them near his Merlin and he must have found them to his satisfaction because he had started to hang out with them more than with his old gang that was mainly formed by tugs like Valiant or Cendred and bootlikers like Cedric.

Merlin was very glad that things were going more smoothly between them. That night Arthur had tried to convince Merlin to go out with him, Lance and the others. Nevertheless, Merlin had declined and Arthur had respected his decision. Merlin knew they were going to have some drinks and he tolerated alcohol very badly. He preferred to spend a quiet evening alone and then get a good night's sleep. He deserved it after putting up with Arthur's stamina when he had returned.

However, Merlin didn't get the so much wanted rest. Later that night Arthur came back a little too drunk from his night out and he went directly to Merlin's room.

"Merlin?", whispered Arthur after closing the door with a soft click.

Merlin woke up and sat up a bit groggily. "What are you doing here, Arthur?", he asked rubbing his eyes.

Arthur ignored his question and sat on the edge of Merlin's bed, a can of beer in his hands. "You should have come with the guys and me. We had a great time..." Arthur's voice was slurred because of the alcohol and he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Arthur", sighed Merlin. "You're drunk." Great. Now he was going to have to take the prat to his room in that state.

"Here", Arthur said and offered Merlin the can in his hand. "Drink with me..."

"I'm not drinking", refused Merlin firmly. "You know I can't handle alcohol."

Arthur simply opened the can and got closer to Merlin in order to offer it to him. "Here, drink", he said stubbornly. "I want to see it again, that passionate and lusty look you have when you're drunk."

Merlin blushed and tried to move the can away from him carefully. "Arthur, I don't want to drink now", he reasoned, but Arthur wasn't having none of it.

"It's okay. Just drink it!", pushed Arthur as he brought the can to Merlin's lips. There was some struggle. Merlin protested again but then Arthur shouted, "When I tell you to drink, you drink!"

Somehow the can ended on the floor and the liquid spilled out. Arthur looked at it with a frown and that seemed to sober him up. He turned to Merlin and muttered regretfully, "Sorry, Merlin. I didn't want that. I'll go now."

Arthur started to get up but Merlin's hand found his way to Arthur's, what made him sit down again and look back at him. "It's alright", replied Merlin. It was the first time Arthur had tried to use force on him after he had returned and to Merlin's joy Arthur had been able to control himself spectacularly well in his drunken state.

A smile blossomed on Merlin's face as he leant his head to find Arthur's mouth midway. A few strokes and they opened their lips to tangle their tongues together. Arthur was always the one to win the battle and Merlin surrendered willingly to Arthur's exploring tongue.

Their kiss lasted long since they only separated when it was necessary to breath or to remove one of the clothes they were wearing at the moment. Arthur's designer clothes ended scattered on the floor along with Merlin's pyjamas.

Arthur's hands were everywhere on Merlin as he tried to touch Arthur lightly. Merlin wasn't completely used to this new way of being intimate where he was also free to touch or do as he pleased so he was happy to let Arthur had most of the control. However, he did notice this way it was more satisfying and he wanted to give some back to Arthur that as always loved anything as long as he had Merlin all to himself.

Merlin moaned and mewed softly when Arthur's finger breached his entrance covered in his own saliva. Arthur prepared him swiftly still kissing his mouth or licking and sucking his neck and collarbones. Merlin didn't know if it was too quick or too slow but the head of Arthur's cock nudged his opening and then Arthur was inside him.

He could feel Arthur's pants on his cheek and his length pulsating in his core. Arthur moved and Merlin felt like fainting with pleasure. Despite sharing more caresses and kisses, Arthur still liked to be a little bit rough during sex and he thrust in him with so much force that Merlin couldn't avoid the moans and groans that escaped from his mouth. Thankfully, Arthur muffled them with more kisses.

They didn't last long. Arthur's state affected his performance and both of them reached his orgasm rather quickly. Then Arthur collapsed on Merlin and he fell asleep immediately. He was too heavy for him so Merlin had to push him aside a little, but Arthur still managed to make himself comfortable curled up around Merlin, an arm on top of him and his mouth by Merlin's ear.

Merlin sighed contentedly in Arthur's arms. It was so much to wish for a calm night. However, it had ended better than planned. With his actions that night Arthur had proved Merlin he was really serious about improving their relationship and it wasn't just about keeping Merlin as his toy.

Merlin started to feel as sleep was slowly taking him when he sensed Arthur move and sigh.

"Mmm... Merlin", Arthur mumbled in his sleep. "You're so cute... Mmm..." Merlin blushed and ignored him. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep once and for all. "Mmm... I love you... Merlin..."

Merlin's eyes opened wide, sleep completely forgotten. Had Arthur just said...? Merlin turned to Arthur quickly and examined his face in the dim light. Arthur was smiling as if he was having the best dream in his life. But Merlin had heard it. Arthur had confessed _he loved him_.

Merlin got caught up in Arthur's smile. Now everything made more sense. It wasn't just that Arthur cared about him. It was because of love that Arthur was so possessive with him, because that was the only way he know how to express it. But that same love for Merlin and the real possibility of losing him had made him change for the better. It had made him realise how wrong it was to coerce Merlin to stay with him and he had tried to amend his behaviour.

Yeah, it might seem he was still Arthur's toy. The Pendragon family still paid him for his services and Arthur still had a lot to learn. But the solution wasn't escaping from him. That would be the easy path. The brave thing was staying by his side. It was getting closer to him and making all in his power to show him that they were equals, that they were real partners, lovers. And the day Arthur would finally understand that, Merlin would really be free.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Arthur stirred when he felt some light get under his lids. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly. The sight in front of him took his breath away. In his arms was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, Merlin.

He frowned with confusion. Last night he had gone out with his new friends to have some drinks and Merlin had preferred to stay at home. Why was he there? Arthur took a quick glance around his room...ehm... Merlin's room... How did he end there? Ah, yeah. He had too much to drink... Fuck! He saw an open can of beer on the floor and their clothes were strewn everywhere. He looked back at Merlin and hoped he hadn't screwed it up last night after all the effort he had put in winning him back.

The first time he met Merlin he was angry. He knew perfectly well it was his father's way of saying he was sorry but he wasn't going to spend more time with him. For him, Merlin was just another toy, one of the many Uther bought him to keep him entertained. And so he voiced his thoughts to the boy.

However, Merlin proved to be quite interesting... and beautiful. With time he got to know him better and as they grew up Arthur realised the boy stirred something more than interest in him. It really started as an experiment of sorts to placate the urges he felt when close to Merlin, but it ended with Arthur unable to part from him more than a few hours. It escalated to the point where Arthur recurred to his more possessive and selfish instincts to try to conserve him.

He even went as far as to force himself on Merlin and call him his toy, an echo of his first words to him. It was his stupid actions that drove Merlin away from him. His world crumbled when Merlin revealed he hated being his partner. In his panic Arthur didn't know what to do. '_Whatever_' he simply said, but inside he was dying as he watched him go.

It only took him few days to realise he couldn't go on without Merlin and in his desperation he turned to a miserable action to get him back. He went to the little workshop of Merlin's father ready to threaten him, to claim him, to bring him back even if he had to drag him all the way to the house. But as soon as he saw that sad expression in his sweet Merlin's face when he conceded to come back with him, a new resolution formed in his mind.

This time he was going to keep Merlin, but not by force. His father had never shown him how to love, or anything for that matter. He hadn't had anyone really important in all his life, anyone except for Merlin. He meant everything to him. That day Merlin had made him see he could also be that special one for him and Arthur craved it. He wanted Merlin to be with him because he wanted to. He wanted Merlin to love him back as much as he loved him.

That's why he went softer with him. He kissed him more. He had looked for trustworthy friends for him and, as Merlin didn't like his friends (not that Arthur minded them a lot), he had joined them. He had even secured a good future for him by convincing him to study a degree that suited both Merlin's tastes and his caring personality.

Weeks of containing his darker desires when bedding Merlin, of suppressing his jealousy when Lance or other of their new friends chatted with Merlin and he may have destroyed everything last night in his drunken state. Why had he had to get so sloshed? Why had he had to look for Merlin? Just some weeks more and he might have told Merlin about his true feelings and Merlin might even have accepted them since he was being more receptive those last weeks.

Arthur sighed dramatically when he noticed Merlin was waking up and prepared himself for the disaster he had created. He didn't know what he was going to do if Merlin decided he wanted to leave him again. However, Merlin looked up at him and when their eyes met Merlin averted his gaze quickly. A red blush started to crept up his cheekbones and he bit his lower lip as if he didn't know what to say.

Arthur decided to play dumb in case he still had a chance to fix his blunder. "Why am I in your bed, Merlin?", he asked stifling a yawn, which also helped him to hide his anxiousness.

"Mmm... You don't remember?" And Merlin seemed almost... sad? "Anyway, we should get up or we would be late for school." So Merlin stood up promptly covering himself as best as he could and he went towards his big wardrobe and started to dress in his school uniform.

Arthur sat up and stared appreciatively at the nice view Merlin was giving him of his back. Merlin was more clumsy than usual that morning and he kept throwing strange glances back at Arthur as he dressed. What did he do last night?

"It's a pity I can't remember anything about last night" he commented to see Merlin's reactions, but he just flinched and went on with the task at hand. "It seems we had some fun together, don't we?" But Merlin wasn't letting him know and that was making Arthur worry more. "You didn't get enough sleep because of me, right? That was bad of me. I'm sorry if...", started Arthur to apologise.

And then Merlin turned fully dressed, his tie in his hand and replied, "It's alright, Arthur." But what really reassured him was his goofy smile. A true smile that reached his eyes and brightened his whole face. Then Arthur knew. He couldn't imagine how, but he still had Merlin by his side. Arthur thanked all the gods for that and smirked at Merlin.

"Perhaps we should skip class today and get some sleep", he made his proposition with a risen eyebrow so that Merlin could understand what kind of 'sleep' he was talking about.

"We mustn't, Arthur...", started Merlin but he stopped when Arthur got up completely naked and stretched in front of him. Merlin's eyes widened and he turned around as soon as his shock allowed him. His early blush intensified so much that it seemed he had got sunburned. Arthur, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed in the least. They had seen their bare bodies many times before, but he was very pleased it wasn't the same for Merlin. His innocence was one of the many qualities that Arthur loved about him and he found it quite endearing.

Merlin busied himself tying his tie not to see Arthur's reflection in the mirror. Arthur merely approached Merlin from behind and surrounded him in his arms while planting a kiss in his cheek. Both of them stared at their reflection in the mirror and a shy smile crept to Merlin's lips.

"Before that sleep we should have more fun that I can remember when I wake up", whispered Arthur in Merlin's ear. Merlin tensed just a moment, but Arthur's merry laugh relaxed him more than anything. "I was just kidding, Merlin!", exclaimed Arthur. "We will leave the fun for tonight! I have asked the cooks to prepare a special meal, your favourite!" Merlin frowned. "Today it makes exactly a month you came back home with me", continued Arthur excitedly. "I have to celebrate somehow I recovered my most precious someone." Arthur pecked Merlin's cheek once more and released him from his embrace to look for his clothes scattered on the floor and get ready for school.

Merlin's smile reflected in the mirror like a beacon of hope for their future together and Arthur got to see it with a matching one in his face.

THE END

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


	8. Extra Ten Years Later

**Title:** A toy with sadness

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** slash (yaoi), possessive-jealous!Arthur, explicit sexual content, smut, non-con/dub-con, (something similar to) slavery and mentions of under age sexual activities (I will warn you again in the chapters where it appears, but it isn't too explicit and the boys are around 15 or 16 years at that moment)

**Summary: **modern AU. Merlin has been Arthur's friend/toy since they were children, but could that be changed?

**Disclaimer**: All credits go to BBC Merlin and the mangaka CJ Michalski.

**Word count for this chapter:** around 4800

**AN: **I wasn't planning on continuing this because I wanted an open ending so that everyone would be able to come up with how they wanted Arthur and Merlin's relationship to continue, but then I saw some of the reviews asking for a sequel or a second epilogue and I had this idea... And here it is, a new extra for this story! This is how I would want they relationship to develop. It contains the happy ending some people would want for this story (with some fluff and sexy times), but I warn you now if you're not into that kind of ending, just forget about this and imagine whatever you want after last chapter.

Also, I wanted to clarify some things about this story (and another of my stories called 'Perfect'). They are not simply based on mangas, they are 'adaptations' from mangas (that is, the manga in a novel format). I used most of the plot and dialogues of the real work (also called 'A Toy with Sadness' or 'Kowarekake no Omocha') with BBC Merlin's characters and adding some slight changes. My intention has never been to plagiarize those works, so I'm sorry if some people see it like that. I did this mainly for two reasons: I wanted to test my abilities as a writer before starting to write down my own ideas and, secondly, I started to read yaoi mangas because I read some fics that were adaptations from mangas (like this one) and I loved them so much that I decided to check the original works and then I couldn't stop myself from reading more and more mangas. I really love the works of CJ Michalski and if I have contributed to make more people know about them with this, I'm glad. Now it's the moment to say that if you liked this story, please, check CJ Michalski's mangas, they are awesome.

Finally, I apologize for any mistakes I may have made, but I'm still getting the hang of writing. And, as usual, thanks to everyone that has favourited, followed or reviewed this story!

Now, enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**Extra.- Ten years later.**

It was 12pm in the night and Merlin was standing opposite his locker in the little changing room all the doctors and nurses of that floor shared. His eight hours shift at the hospital had just ended and he was currently changing into his street clothes to go home. It had been a hard day. A new boy had arrived that evening. He had been in a dramatic car accident and doctors didn't know if he would be able to wake up from the coma he was in. Thankfully, his mother, who was with him at the moment of the accident, had survived and had but a few scratches. However, that just meant Merlin was going to see her by her son's side until the boy would open his eyes again.

Merlin sighed as he buttoned his shirt up and then he reached for his jacket. Being a nurse in the pediatric floor of one of the best hospitals in Camelot made him feel totally fulfilled. He loved children and the fact that he could take care of them was a dream come true, but it wasn't easy to see cases like the poor boy who had been hospitalized that same day. When he was at university studying his nursery degree he didn't know very well what to do with that but after starting to visit his family more often he found his true vocation: children. He adored his little brothers (well, now they weren't so little) and thanks to that he decided to specialize in pediatrics. He didn't regret it for a moment, not even after seeing such heartbreaking incidents. And what's more, at the age of 28 he was trying to adopt a child with his partner, a child they could call their own son or daughter.

Merlin picked up his keys and wallet and put them in his pocket. He tidied a little his messy locker and closed it before heading out of the room. Through the hospital corridors he smiled at several of his co-workers that had the night shift – his patients undoubtedly asleep by then. He went out of the building through the staff exit that gave onto a private car park and he walked towards his, a small dark blue sports car, nothing too conspicuous.

The drive home wasn't long. He still lived in the same big mansion in the centre of the city of Camelot. That had been his home for almost twenty years since he was hired as a playmate for the young master of the house. In all those years that house had been witness to many changes and it was an important part in Merlin's life. It kept both good and bad memories for him, but Merlin hoped with all his heart that someday that same house would only mean happiness to the child they wanted to raise there, that it would keep the happy memories neither his partner nor he had when children.

Merlin's car crossed the gates that encircled the beautiful gardens around the house and he looked at it nostalgically. So many things had happened in that house. He grew up there with his once friend and master and now lover Arthur Pendragon, the legitimate owner of the house and of one of the biggest and most successful enterprises in all Albion. With Arthur he had gone from being a toy to something entirely else. Their relationship hadn't been easy. Arthur had always been a spoiled self-centred forceful haughty prat and it had taken him quite some time and a big effort from Merlin's part to become the (almost) nice man he was now (not that he wasn't any of those things any more).

His father, Uther, hadn't been much of a help either. He always gave Arthur anything except for one thing, a true father. He even went as far as hiring Merlin to make Arthur company just like he bought him countless toys, devices or any other thing that didn't make Arthur happy in the least. When Arthur grew up and went to university it got even worse. Uther's indifference turned into pushing a great deal of expectations on him. Uther wanted Arthur to study business, to get the best marks, to learn to run a company, to behave like a perfect heir... And Arthur bore with it to the best of his ability with Merlin's support until the day Uther died a couple of years ago and left Arthur with a company, a magnificent house, many riches and Merlin as his only family. No, Merlin wasn't going to let that happen to their future child. They would be able to buy them anything, but he would make sure they would always have their parents.

Merlin parked his car inside the garage and entered the house through the service door. As it was so late all the servants had already retired for the night and the house seemed deserted. He wasn't sure if Arthur would be still up. He wasn't really a workaholic – he always found time to spend with Merlin – but Arthur worked hard. He confided to Merlin that he felt like having to prove everyone he was capable of doing the job and deserved to be the boss at such a young age and not only because of an inheritance right, so he didn't need to delegate his duties to someone else. And he did it since the company had prospered more and more since Arthur was in charge. He knew how many people depended on the company (some of them their friends) and was truthfully glad everything went so well with it, but sometimes it worried him how much pressure it put on Arthur.

Just in case Merlin decided to check Uther's old study where Arthur used to work when he was at home. And Merlin was right. He could see light coming out under the door. He opened it silently not to disturb Arthur but he seemed to know instantly when Merlin was close because he immediately lifted his head from the laptop in front of him and stared back at Merlin with a welcoming smile that took his breath away. Even exhausted Arthur looked as the most handsome man he had ever seen. Merlin smiled back and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you would have gone to bed", commented Merlin as he approached the big mahogany desk covered in folders and papers. "It's really late. You shouldn't have waited for me." Merlin had to move away some papers before he could hop and sit on the table by Arthur. "You know I don't like how much you work. It isn't good for your health."·

Arthur quickly left the laptop aside and took Merlin's hands in his. "I wasn't really working. I was just distracting myself a little while waiting for you." Arthur brought Merlin's hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles softly. "And you know how much I hate to go to bed alone. I can't sleep without my precious toy." Arthur rose an eyebrow suggestively and smirked at him.

But Merlin hoped out of the desk and bent down to wipe Arthur's smirk off his face with a sweet peck on the lips that little by little became an open-mouthed passionate kiss. Yeah, Arthur was still the same when it came to sex. During the years he had tried to restrain his possessiveness, although he sometimes had some jealousy outbursts. Nevertheless, since that time when Merlin had left and Arthur had understood he could really lose him he had made all in his hand to show Merlin how much he mattered to him.

Arthur started leaving him more space, encouraging him to visit his family and have other friends, helping him to get into one of the best universities, being gentler with him, asking for his opinion, respecting his decisions and so many small details that in the end it resulted in a completely new kind of relationship. A relationship in which Merlin wasn't just a 'toy' Arthur could play to his wish. Now, Arthur only called him that as a fond name, as well as he called him 'baby' or 'love' and all the times Arthur had proved he loved him more than exceeded his past hurtful actions. No, Merlin had never regretted going back with Arthur that day so long ago. Nor he would never forget the first time Arthur confessed his truth feelings.

-~oOo0oOo~-

_It was shortly after entering university. Arthur and Merlin had different lessons in different buildings and Merlin could see that made Arthur extremely anxious. It was the first time the young Pendragon spent so many hours without Merlin by his side. At least some of their friends, Leon and Lancelot, shared lessons with Arthur and Merlin met them everyday to have lunch with them along with their other friends, Elyan and Percival. He even introduced Arthur to the new friends he met at his courses: a sweet brunette called Freya and a shy boy called Tyr and Arthur approved of them wholeheartedly. However, he always asked Merlin about how his day had been – something he still made – and waited for his answer impatiently as if not being there with him had been a great sacrifice. _

_Arthur had to show Merlin once more that he had changed when for an instant everything seemed to go back as it had used to be. The cause: Gwaine. The same boy they had met at high school appeared back in their lives with a flashing smile and his contagious good humour. He coincided with Arthur in some courses and his jealousy had made him kept it from Merlin until it was too late. Gwaine saw Merlin one day in the campus and invited him to have a drink at one of the near pubs to catch up. It was really unfortunate that Arthur found him with Gwaine laughing like crazy, an arm thrown around Merlin's thin shoulders. Arthur was so mad that he hit Gwaine square in the face and dragged Merlin home with a ferocious glare in his face. _

_Merlin tried to calm him. He claimed that it was the first time he had seen Gwaine for a long time, that they were simply chatting, that Gwaine was holding him due to his carefree nature, that it wasn't really like that and that he didn't have any reason to be jealous. But Arthur just looked at him with contained anger. And then he said it, "I love you, Merlin. And I can't bear the thought that someone else could make you happier than me." _

_Merlin would never forget those words. Hearing Arthur say he loved him while sleeping brought him hope, but that was something entirely different. Those were Arthur's raw feelings out in the open. Merlin didn't know what to do. In the end all he did was to assure Arthur there wasn't anyone to him as important as him and after some convincing he got Arthur to apologise to Gwaine and accept him as a friend. Fortunately, after that incident Arthur never had a motive to be jealous of Gwaine again and now they considered him a good friend too, along with Lance and the rest of the old gang who they tried to meet with as often as possible. However, it wasn't until some time later, when Merlin faced a hard blow in his life, that he finally said those three words back to Arthur. _

_They had overcome many things together. Both of them had supported the other when in their worst moments. Merlin was there when Arthur felt his father's coercions. He watched as bitches like Sophia and Vivian approached him for his money and Arthur rejected them in Merlin's favour. In return, Arthur accompanied him when his father Balinor died. That was the final proof. Arthur not only comforted Merlin with vain promises that everything would be alright, he made it happen. _

_Arthur provided for his family, helped his mother to set up a little flower shop where his father's workshop once was and assisted his brothers with their studies. He took Merlin to visit them every Sunday and stayed to have lunch with them as one more of the family and Hunith really made him feel like that since she adored him for his help and for taking care of Merlin. Even his little brothers took a liking to him. It was then when seeing Arthur so relaxed and so at home with his family that he realised how much he had done for him and that it was time to give Arthur something back, to tell him those words that would make him so happy. And they did. Merlin thought he had never seen Arthur smile so brightly than just after he told him he loved him too for the first time. _

-~oOo0oOo~-

Merlin was brought back to the present when Arthur's hands sneaked under his shirt and surrounded his waist to get under his jeans and pants and squeeze the bare flesh of his arse. Merlin moaned into the kiss and gave small tugs to Arthur's t-shirt to state what he wanted. Arthur moved away enough to look him straight in the eye. Merlin bit his bottom lip and nodded. He could feel his hardened cock confined in his pants and in that moment there wasn't anything he desired more than Arthur's hands on him. Arthur seemed to understand it since he took his hands out of Merlin's pants and started to undress him while kissing and licking his neck.

"Gods, Merlin...", murmured Arthur. "I need you." Merlin's jacket and shirt were already on the floor and Arthur directed his hands to the zip of his trousers and his mouth to one of Merlin's nipples. Merlin only caressed Arthur's soft strands of blonde hair and panted with arousal. "I can't get tired of you." A lick. "Even if we made it thousands of times." A suck. "It wouldn't be enough." A trail of kisses down Merlin's belly. "I can't be more than a few hours without kissing you."

His jeans and pants ended with the rest of his clothes as a naked Merlin leaned his buttocks on the edge of the desk while Arthur, sat on his chair, looked up at him with a smug smile before he engulfed his manhood in his wet hot mouth. Arthur really loved to tease him and he proved it with his form of bringing him over the edge with his sucks and keeping him there without coming.

His torture was so sweet that Merlin made to protest as soon as Arthur's mouth left his heated flesh. He had almost come a couple of times and he didn't know if he could take it for much longer. However, his mouth was muffled by Arthur's fingers that asked quietly to be sucked. Merlin complied as Arthur took one of his hips and pushed him forwards so that Merlin would kneel on the chair leaving a comfortable Arthur sat between his thighs. Arthur's fingers went out of his mouth with a wet pop and descended on his body once more until they reached Merlin's entrance. Arthur assaulted it without mercy while his lips teased Merlin with kisses and pecks around his stomach and tights, leaving Merlin's hardened length alone.

That didn't last long since Merlin occupied his time releasing Arthur's trapped cock and giving it some tugs to return Arthur some of his teasing. That seemed to stir their desires even more and soon Merlin found himself completely seated on Arthur's manhood, riding him and holding onto Arthur's shoulders for dear life. Arthur let Merlin do as he pleased while he watched transfixed as his love bobbed up and down his length. His hands caressed Merlin's hips and torso and his teeth bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning at the beautiful sight in front of his eyes.

He had to do something or he wouldn't last much longer. And Arthur didn't want to finish so quickly. So he decided to take matters in his own hands, quite literally. He brought his hands to Merlin's hips and stopped his movements. Merlin, who till the moment had his head thrown back, stared down at him with questioning half-lidded eyes. His loud moans quietened down a little and Arthur silenced them completely by joining their lips in a wet kiss. "Ready", asked Arthur when their mouths broke apart. Merlin wasn't sure what he wanted but he just nodded. He was so aroused that he would go with whatever Arthur wanted.

And Arthur surprised him. In a fluid movement he got up, his hands protectively supporting Merlin, who was still impaled in his shaft. Arthur moved inside him a few times which made Merlin hold to him tighter. Arthur chuckled happily and placed him softly on the table. His bodies hadn't separated during all the process, Arthur made sure of that, and he connected them even more by accompanying his trusts with kisses and more kisses.

Their orgasm built up again and this time neither of them stopped it. As Arthur came inside Merlin, he spurted his seed on his belly. Their pants filled the room while their bodies relaxed on the desk, Arthur caging Merlin in his arms trying not to crush him with his weigh. As Merlin recovered from his high he found Arthur's face barely a few centimetres away of his and he couldn't help but pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Being in that position didn't scare him like before. He didn't feel trapped in Arthur's arms any more. Now it was a place he loved to be. However, in that moment it proved to be quite uncomfortable since Merlin could feel papers and hard things under his back. He groaned and pushed Arthur away.

"Let me up, Arthur. Let's go to bed", suggested Merlin. After a day of hard work and a session of hot sex in the studio he needed to rest. However, Arthur seemed to have other ideas.

"Mmmm... Merlin", moaned Arthur getting up and pushing Merlin with him so that he could continue nuzzling his neck. "I thought you will never ask." And he started to lick and suck Merlin's neck and collarbone humming with pleasure.

Merlin laughed and tried to push him away feebly. Arthur was tickling him. "No... Arthur... I didn't mean it like that..." But Arthur's hands where running over his body again and he could feel his cock hardening for another round. "Arthur", complained Merlin, "at least let's do it in our bed."

This time Arthur heard him. "You're right, love. It's stupid to be losing our time here when we have a big warm comfortable bed waiting for us." Arthur gave him a quick peck on the lips and bent down swiftly to pick up Merlin's shirt from the floor. Arthur passed it on him and while Merlin put it on and tried to clean himself up a bit, Arthur took the rest of his clothes and walked towards the door. Merlin noticed it too late.

"Where are you going? Arthur?" But Arthur was already leaning on the door frame in a sexy way, Merlin's clothes in his hands and his jeans zip still open. Merlin walked towards him but Arthur was too quick.

"Your clothes and me will be waiting for you in our room." And with that he switched off the lights and ran through the corridor and stairs up.

Merlin looked out of the studio with a blush. God forbade some of the staff might found him like that – almost naked and running after Arthur in the middle of the night. Thankfully, Merlin arrived to the bedroom their shared soon enough. After all the nights they had shared, there was no point in having separated bedrooms any more and Merlin loved to sleep with a cuddling Arthur.

When he closed the door to their bedroom Arthur had already left all the clothes he took on the floor and was waiting impatiently for him sat on the bed. Merlin groaned at the mess. He still had to clean up after Arthur most of the time since he didn't like servants to put up with that and he was quite used to it due to all those years taking care of Arthur.

"So, care to join me, baby?", asked Arthur and Merlin was brought back to their actual predicament. Merlin sighed and approached the bed while taking out the last garment on his body. Well, at least now they were in their bedroom and Arthur's face told him clearly that night was far from over.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Merlin woke up slowly. He opened his eyes lazily and cursed the beams of light that made the whole room so bright. He wanted to go to sleep again, but then he noticed something. He was alone in bed. He could remember clearly that he went to bed with Arthur last night. In fact, the aches in his body were proof enough of the passionate night they had shared together in that same bed.

Merlin sat up a little and took a look around the empty room. There was no sign of Arthur, which was really strange since he wasn't a morning person either. Merlin was about to get up and go looking for his lover when he heard whispering voices outside the bedroom. They seemed to be Arthur and Gwen. Good Gwen that after all those years was still taking care of them as always along with her husband, a nice fellow called Lancelot that worked both as chauffeur and handyman around the house.

Then the door was opened quietly and Arthur entered with his back to Merlin and what appeared to be a tray in his hands. Arthur was starting to turn around when he suddenly changed his mind and looked out the corridor calling silently to Gwen and saying something about flowers or... a rose at least? Arthur went out of the room barely a few seconds – Merlin could hear some rustling and Arthur came in again. This time he turned around fully to face a confused Merlin and the happy smile he was displaying flattered a little.

"You're awake!", exclaimed Arthur as if that was a problem. "This was supposed to be a surprise!"

Merlin laughed. "With all the ruckus you and Gwen were doing out there. Impossible!" Arthur pouted a bit like a spoiled child that has just been denied one of his whims and walked slowly towards their huge bed balancing the tray in his hands. "And", continued Merlin, "I would know you didn't prepare this yourself anyway."

"Why?", asked Arthur indignantly as he stopped by the bed and carefully set the tray on it by Merlin's side. Merlin admired all the delicious food there: a selection of croissants and buns, toasts, two glasses of orange juice and two coups of coffee. And of course a lovely red rose accompanying it all.

"I know pretty well you're incapable of cooking anything, not even some toasts, and the old cook would never let you near her precious kitchen, no matter if you're the master", supplied Merlin with a shudder as he remembered what a fearsome image could make the old cook with a big spatula in her hands.

Arthur snorted before joining Merlin in the bed, who was already sipping his juice. "Well, as the master I have some privileges and I don't really need to cook it myself to get breakfast done." Merlin frowned at that and Arthur added quickly, "but it was my idea."

Merlin couldn't stop the joyful laugh that escaped his lips at the sight of an Arthur so ready to please and Arthur couldn't avoid the excited feeling that overcame him at the sight of a happy Merlin. So, he leant down and pressed a sweet peck on Merlin's cheek before inhaling his scent and moving towards one of his large ears that he nibbled and licked enthusiastically.

"Mmm", moaned Merlin. "Arthur... Not now... I'm tired from last night", interjected Merlin softly.

Arthur sighed and let his head rest in the crook of Merlin's neck. "Sorry, baby," apologised he. "You know you're irresistible to me."

"Yeah", replied Merlin. "I know you're insatiable."

Arthur lifted his head and smirked at Merlin. "Well", he said, "I am when we had something to celebrate."

Merlin left down the glass of juice he had been trying to drink all along and looked confused at Arthur. "Celebrate?", repeated he.

Arthur picked up a croissant from the tray and brought it to Merlin's mouth, who bit it gladly since he was famished after all the exercise Arthur put him through the night before. "Yeah", answered Arthur. "I have some news about the adoption process you're so interested in."

Merlin piped up at that. "And..." But Arthur didn't say anything else. "Did they admit our application. Do they have some child in mind for us to adopt... What?", asked Merlin in a rush when Arthur was simply looking at him with a big grin, teasing him as always.

"They accepted our application and there's a child... a two years old baby boy that they are contemplating to allow us to adopt... But..."

"But?", probed Merlin impatiently.

"But the administration can't go on with the process unless..."Arthur made a little pause to add some intrigue to the moment but after Merlin sent him a murderous glare, Arthur continued, "unless we make our relationship official. Our union has to be validated and we have to be equals before the law so that both of us can be considered legal parents of the boy", let Arthur out.

"What?", questioned Merlin who hadn't grasped the true meaning of Arthur's words. What the hell meant all that?

Arthur just cut a piece of the croissant he was feeding Merlin and offered it to him. "Here", Arthur said. "Look inside."

And Merlin did. There was... a ring?

"That means", replied Arthur at last and Merlin had to avert his muddled gaze from the ring and direct it to Arthur, "that we have to marry..."Arthur was looking back at him anxiously. "Well, not marry because it isn't still legal here but perhaps some day it would be... and we have the civil partnership option... or we could go to another country where..." Arthur started to ramble and... was he getting red? But Merlin interrupted him, he had to know.

"And then, what are we doing?", asked Merlin looking at Arthur directly in the eyes. Arthur took the simple band in Merlin's hand and pushed it smoothly in his ring finger.

"Merlin", began Arthur, "after all these years we have been together, we have been more than servant and master or even friends. You've never been a mere toy to me. You're all that I have. All that matters to me. That's..." And Arthur was really stuttering, his self-confidence forgotten. "Would you like to become my partner for life?", asked Arthur at last. Those words stirred old memories inside Merlin that made him pause for a moment. Those were the words... "As much as I would like to become yours", added Arthur with a hopeful smile and sincere eyes.

Merlin forgot all about his doubts and smiled back while looking at the ring in his finger. It symbolized that finally they were really equals to the eyes of everyone else, and most importantly, to Arthur.

"Yes", whispered Merlin joyfully.

Arthur responded with a chuckle and leaned down so that their fronts touched and their noses rubbed against each other. Their gazes locked. "Gods, Merlin, I love you. I love you so much", muttered Arthur as his hands caressed Merlin's face.

"Me too, Arthur. I love you too", confessed Merlin honestly and their smiles got lost in a kiss that neither of them was sure who initiated but that sealed their chosen future.

And Merlin lost himself in the moment. They were going to have a child. They were going to be a family. They were going to be together... for life. Now Arthur's promise had a good ring about it. Now 'for life' didn't even seem to be enough.

THE END

-~oOo0oOo~-

AN2: I hope you have enjoyed this extra. I chose to make this ten years later because I considered it was enough time for their relationship to consolidate and show a more mature stage of it where Arthur has fully accepted Merlin's role in his life and has grown into a responsible businessman while Merlin is more independent and has found his true vocation. I also included some snippets of their past till that moment so you could see how they got there and how they revealed their true feelings (and I brought Gwaine back!). I'm not sure about the 'adopting a child' idea but it seemed to me as a new opportunity for them to amend their past mistakes and bring them closer as a real family. I think that the fact that they (specially Arthur) want to 'marry' proves they're truly ready to acknowledge their relationship as equals and leave the past behind. I based that part on the British legal system (in Spain same-sex marriage has been completely legal for a while now), but then I discovered it was approved last month in the UK (correct me if I'm mistaken), so congratulations on it! As I was too lazy to make the appropriate changes, think of that as a tribute to all the homosexual couples that now are free to marry (including Arthur and Merlin ;)).

I think this answers any possible questions you have about this chapter and as usual, constructive criticism is welcome. I don't think I would write anything more for this story since I want to concentrate in new ones, but I can't completely assure you that (you know, 'never say never'). Anyway, thanks for bearing with me for this long (and sorry for the endless AN).

Thanks for reading!


End file.
